Child of Time: First Travel
by Shykeiro
Summary: Galilée a enfin quitté la Terre et engage son premier voyage avec le Docteur. Alors que celui-ci lui fait visité une planète pacifique, un message lui parvint, un message de mauvais augures.
1. Bad Night

_Une autre aventure de Galilée et du Docteur qui commence. Étant donné que je me suis remise à l'écoute des anciennes saisons, je peux dès lors me remettre à écrire. Mes documents pour M'aimes-tu assez pour reconstruire le monde ne sont pas où je suis présentement, alors je vais commencer Child of Time tout en continuant l'autre histoire lorsque j'en aurais le temps._

_Child of Time: Meet the Doctor était surtout basé sur Jack et Galilée, étant l'histoire de transition qui expliquerait comment Galilée se retrouverait avec le Docteur. Cette histoire-ci, pour rassuré les lecteurs, sera basée uniquement sur le Docteur et Galilée. Des protagonistes viendront interférés, mais sans plus, n'oublions pas tout de même que ceci est une aventure du Docteur._

_Pour ceux qui reconnaîtraient Nasfins qui était aussi mentionnée dans M'aimes-tu assez pour détruire le monde et M'aimes-tu assez pour reconstruire le monde, je tiens à préciser que la série avec Rose n'a aucun lien avec celle de Galilée, donc n'essayez pas de vous retrouver dans le temps, vous vous perdriez bien rapidement._

_Tous dans cette fanfiction exceptés Galilée, Nasfins, les Nasfiens et leur technologique n'appartiennent qu'à la BBC. Aucun bénéfice n'est fait avec cette histoire._

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Bad Night**

Le Docteur était assis sur le siège devant les commandes de son vaisseau. Le TARDIS se baladait tranquillement dans l'espace sans rencontrer d'ennemis indésirables. Ça lui permettait donc de réfléchir sans se préoccuper de tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Sa nouvelle compagne dormait profondément. Le choc des cultures avait été plutôt brutal pour cette jeune femme. Elle avait faillit perdre son père et en plus, elle avait du combattre des extraterrestres qui n'avait rien d'inoffensif. De toute façon, tous ceux qui l'accompagnaient finissaient par se rendre compte des dangers et de la différence, puis fondaient en larmes ou même hurlaient. Ce qui le préoccupait le plus dans cette histoire, ce n'était guère le choc éprouvé par Galilée, mais plutôt le fait qu'il l'ait invité à voyager avec lui. Il avait déjà assez de difficulté à oublier les morts qu'il y avait eu sur son passage. Le grand Seigneur du temps avaient peur, était incertain. Une autre vie entre ses mains. Une autre vie qui finirait certainement par se sacrifier.

Il ne détestait pas la jeune femme, loin de là, il la trouvait même amusante et charmante, quoique son insolence et son arrogance l'agaçait quelques fois, mais il devait avouer qu'il aimait bien qu'on le défi de la sorte. Elle brillait d'une flamme qui ne voulait s'éteindre, d'une étincelle qui survivait malgré les remous et le vent. Elle était débrouillarde, intelligente et curieuse, elle était jeune, mais mature. Elle gardait un cœur d'enfant, ne se cachait pas derrière un masque, assumait qui et quoi elle était et surtout, elle adorait le risque tout en restant fragile. Ce mélange explosif lui plaisait.

En même temps, ses gestes, ses paroles, sa façon de voir les choses ; lors du dernier Noël vécu par Jack, Galilée et lui-même par exemple ; tout ceci l'avait heurté. Ses deux cœurs s'étaient serrés dans sa poitrine, son rythme cardiaque s'était accéléré et une étrange sensation, comme un déjà vu s'était infiltré en lui. Elle la lui rappelait avec tant de force, plus mentalement que physiquement, mais l'image était là. Rose Tyler.

Galilée…cheveux blonds, tombant sur ses épaules, visage fin et enfantin, une petite taille, presque la même façon de s'habiller. Seule différence : la pupille de Jack avait de beaux yeux noisettes, ceux de Rose étant marrons. Au début, il n'y avait guère prêté attention, la Terre étant en danger, mais maintenant qu'il était seul dans le TARDIS avec cette jeune femme comme passager, les détails revenaient alors à sa mémoire et lui faisait voir ce qu'il avait manqué. Certes, elles n'avaient pas les mêmes moues, la même grandeur et la ressemblance physique était plus aux cheveux et à l'expression, mais ça ne changeait pas sa crainte. Serait-il capable de vivre au naturel avec quelqu'un ressemblant à son ancienne compagne?

Un cri le sortit brusquement de ses pensés. Il s'élança dans sa direction et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant une porte de son vaisseau qu'il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait en faites de la chambre de sa nouvelle compagne. Il cogna.

« Galilée? »

Le silence lui répondit de l'autre côté de la porte. Inquiet, il entra sans la permission de la jeune femme et trouva cette dernière recroquevillée dans son lit, tremblant de tout ses membres, venant très certainement de s'éveiller d'un cauchemar. Le Docteur s'avança, incertain de l'attitude à avoir. Pourtant, s'il se fiait à Jack…

« On voit des monstres maintenant? » se moqua-t-il, espérant sincèrement que sa réplique aurait l'effet voulut. Si la fierté des Harkness était telle qu'il le croyait, la jeune femme allait très certainement lui répondre de la même façon et peut-être se dépêtré des limbes du sommeil.

-Aussi affreux que vous! Rugit Galilée en se redressant de son mieux, tremblant toujours. Elle lui lança un regard courroucé auquel il répondit avec un sourire innocent.

« Alors comme ça je suis assez imposant pour vous faire trembler? » demanda-t-il sachant que celle-ci la vexerait sûrement, mais comme il l'espérait, elle oubliait peu à peu le cauchemar dont elle avait été victime.

-Vous êtes assez imposant seulement pour une fourmi! Répondit-elle en lui lançant un oreiller qu'il attrapa sans aucune difficulté et qu'il déposa par la suite sur la chaise près de la porte.

« Vous ne voulez tout simplement pas avoué que vous m'êtes inférieure. » répliqua-t-il en quittant rapidement la chambre.

Comme il avait prévu, la jeune femme arriva à la salle des commandes quelques minutes plus tard, enragée et habillée. Il était assis et la regardait d'un air serein comme s'il n'était coupable de rien. Comme s'il ne l'avait jamais provoquée en toute gratuité.

-La seule chose qui vous soit inférieure c'est votre intelligence.

Il eu un sourire, puis retomba sur ses pieds. Voilà qui était fait. Il n'aurait pas à l'humiliée en lui demandant pourquoi elle avait hurlé et en plus, elle semblait avoir complètement oublié les affreuses images de la nuit. Maintenant, ils allaient pouvoir voyager. Et avant de la juger ou de se faire un scénario horrible à cause de cette ressemblance, il préférait attendre de voir ce que donnerait cette nouvelle aventure.

« Alors, que voulez-vous faire? Passé, futur, voyage? » lui proposa-t-il enthousiaste, ignorant complètement la dernière réplique de la jeune femme. Il détestait rester immobile, il lui fallait de l'action. Ainsi il avait hâte que Galilée prenne une décision, car s'il l'avait laissé se reposer, c'était simplement pour lui permettre de se remettre de ses émotions.

-Un peu des trois? Proposa la passagère en bondissant vers les commandes, tout à fait réveillée et excitée par la perspective d'un nouveau voyage.

Le Docteur eu un sourire. Ça devenait intéressant. Il avait finit par remarqué dans leur dernière aventure qu'elle avait une soif intarissable de découverte et de savoir. Par chance pour elle, il avait le pouvoir de tout lui montrer. Elle allait devoir se rappeler que c'était grâce à lui qu'elle pouvait voir tout ceci.

« Tenez-vous bien! »

Si elle n'avait rien sentit des secousses alors qu'elle dormait, ce décollage la jeta au sol. Elle s'agrippa au TARDIS et malgré son mécontentement, le ridicule de sa situation la fit rire, ainsi que le conducteur du vaisseau.

-C'est toujours comme ça? Demanda-t-elle dans le bruit infernal du voyage.

« Oh que oui! »

Elle eu un sourire, puis quelques instants plus tard, tout s'arrêta enfin. Le Docteur s'élança vers Galilée, l'aida à se relever, puis déguerpit vers la porte pour se placer devant, bloquant le passage.

« Devinez. » s'amusa-t-il devant la moue boudeuse de la jeune femme.

-Le passé? Dit-elle au hasard.

Le Docteur ne fut que plus moqueur, imageant merveilleusement bien qu'elle se trompait. Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Rooh, arrêtez ça, se plaignit la jeune femme. Ouvrez la porte, je vous en prie.

Le sourire craquant le fit craquer. Pourquoi pas? Surtout qu'elle le demandait si gentiment, ce qui n'était guère habituel de sa part.

« Bienvenue sur Nasfins mademoiselle Harkness » annonça-t-il en ouvrant les portes, un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres.

Galilée sortit du TARDIS et fut émerveillée par la blancheur des lieux, par l'esthétisme des entrelacs celtiques et par le style gréco-romain des portes, des escaliers, des murs et du plancher de marbre blanc. Aucune lanterne, aucune chandelle. Pourtant tout était éclairé par une lumière qui semblait provenir des murs mêmes. Le couloir dans lequel ils étaient rayonnait de mille feux, mais était vide. Elle se tourna vers le Docteur, ayant bien hâte d'en apprendre davantage sur cette planète.

-J'attends ma leçon d'histoire!

Il était sortit et avait fermé les portes à clé. Il se tourna vers elle et aperçut l'étincelle de curiosité brillant ardemment dans son regard.

« Je peux bien. » affirma-t-il en débutant sa marche, suivit par Galilée. « Nasfins est née il y a environ 2000 années spatiales par des êtres totalement pacifiques. Elle est donc beaucoup plus jeune que la Terre. C'est un bébé de l'Univers, une des dernières planètes crées par les explosions de particules spatio-temporelles. Comme vous pouvez voir, ses habitants se sont légèrement inspirés des différentes époques de votre planète et étant donné qu'ils ont accès à beaucoup d'informations, leur décor change presque à toutes les années, même si quelques pièces restent toujours pareilles. »

Galilée bougeait la tête et les yeux en tous sens afin d'être certaine de ne manquer aucun détail de cette planète. Elle remarqua que malgré le fait qu'ils marchaient toujours, le décor ne changeait pas tellement et se ressemblait : des portes, des couloirs, des escaliers.

-C'est normal la répétition?

« Je suis content que vous l'ayez remarquer. Oui, cette planète est sans fin. Une parade de portes, de couloirs, d'escaliers, de murs. Ça ne change jamais, mais c'est un véritable labyrinthe dans lequel il suffirait d'une erreur pour se perdre complètement. »

Galilée frissonna à l'idée qu'ils pourraient rester perdu dans ce désert blanc. Elle avait beau accepté les voyages avec le Docteur, elle n'avait pas encore une entière confiance envers ce dernier. Elle le trouvait toujours autant tordu et s'expliquait mal comment quelqu'un d'aussi déjanté pouvait à chaque fois sauvé l'univers d'une destruction imminente. Si Jack confierait sa vie à cet être d'un autre monde, Galilée en était beaucoup moins certaine.

-Et son peuple?

« Les Nasfiens sont des créatures neutres, mais pacifiques. Leur neutralité fait de cette planète un terrain permit à tous mais où aucune violence n'est permise. Leur peuple étant jeune, leur technologie est bien moindre que celle de la Terre tout en étant beaucoup plus avancée. »

Galilée lui lança un regard interdit, les sourcils froncés. Comment un peuple pouvait être avancé sans l'être? Elle eu une grimace, songeant que cet homme était vraiment bizarre. Il la vit lever les yeux au ciel et lui offrit son sourire le plus espiègle.

-Les Nasfiens n'ont jamais vu le soleil? Demanda-t-elle sans comprendre comment un peuple pouvait survivre sans la lumière du soleil. Toutes ces choses étaient encore nouvelles pour elle.

« Jamais! » répondit-il comme si c'était la réponse la plus évidente dans l'Univers.

Un doux chant retentit autour d'eux, faisant sursauter Galilée, mais sourire le Docteur qui se sentait déjà emporté par la sérénité de la mélodie. Il attrapa la main de Galilée, lui jeta un regard entendu, puis entra dans une course infernale, ayant pour seul guide le chant que l'on pouvait entendre tout autour d'eux. La jeune femme le suivait sans réellement savoir pourquoi il courrait.

-Après quoi cours-t-on Docteur? Demanda Galilée surprise par l'étau qui avait tiré sa main pour qu'elle s'élance à son tour.

« Mais après la chanson voyons! » répondit-il totalement exaspéré par ce manque de jugement.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Après une chanson? Elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un profond soupir. Décidemment, elle n'en avait pas finit avec les raisons ridicules de cet homme d'un autre temps. Il l'emportait dans sa couse sans plus d'explications, mais en accélérant toujours un peu plus. Galilée, qui n'avait pas l'habitude de courir se prit à souhaiter que le trajet se terminât bientôt.

Son souhait sembla avoir été entendu puisque le Docteur ralentit finalement et s'arrêta devant une porte. Il porta le regard vers elle, puis fit un sourire un peu idiot.

« Ce sera certainement l'aventure la plus calme que nous aurons, alors profitez-en bien Galilée. » l'avertit-il en poussant doucement la porte, puis en s'effaçant pour la laisser entrer en premier. Elle passa le seuil, prudente, puis se figea complètement lorsqu'elle fut entré. Elle était sidérée par ce qu'elle voyait.


	2. A sweet mom

_Nous voila pour le chapitre deux des aventures de Galilée. Ce chapitre est un peu long et sans action, mais il s'agit d'une transition. Qui a dit que les vacances étaient toujours bonnes? Le Docteur a des indices, mais pas assez et c'est le but. Je me remet dans la série lentement, alors désolé si le Docteur prend du temps à redevenir lui-même._

_Aucun spoiler._

_Tout ceci n'est pas à moi mis à part Galilée, les Nasfiens, Nasfins et leurs technologie._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 2: A sweet mother**

Son cerveau avait deviné bien rapidement que les créatures devant elle devaient être des Nasfiens, mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'avait choquée à ce point. Ces créatures étaient si magnifiques! Évidemment, elle ne ressemblait pas réellement à des humains, Galilée voyait très bien leur appartenance à la catégorie des extraterrestres, mais ça ne les empêchait pas d'avoir un charme fou. Elle comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi le Docteur aimait tant cette race.

Le doux chant venait donc de cette salle, de ces créatures plus exactement. Il remplissait la pièce de sa mélodie douce et rassurante. Lorsque le Docteur entra derrière elle, le chant se fit plus joyeux, plus accueillant. Il reconnaissait le Seigneur du Temps. La jeune étoile regarda son compagnon de voyage tout en se demandant pour la millième fois ce que tous les peuples du monde pouvaient bien trouvé à cet exubérant personnage. Même les célébrités de la Terre n'avait pas la même influence. Qui était réellement cet homme? Alors qu'elle y pensait bien, elle ne connaissait absolument rien de celui qui voyageait avec elle…

« Écoutez Galilée et laissez-vous envahir par le rythme que vous entendez. Ces créatures sont réputées pour leur pacifisme certes, mais aussi pour les valeurs curatives de leur chant. » expliqua-t-il en se tournant vers elle. « Vous voyez cette égratignure? Je me la suis faites pendant que vous dormiez il me semble. »

Oui, elle voyait très bien l'égratignure sur le côté de la main du Gallifréen, mais quelques minutes plus tard, elle disparut, lui arrachant un cri de surprise.

« Et voilà, vous comprenez maintenant ce que je voulais dire par valeurs curatives. » S'exclama joyeusement l'extraterrestre devant son air pétrifié de surprise. Il adorait lui faire ce genre d'effet. C'était toujours une petite victoire contre elle.

-C'est…étrange, remarqua Galilée en levant son regard vers les Nasfiens qui la regardait avec curiosité.

« Ils n'ont jamais vu d'humains, c'est normal. » la rassura le Docteur avec un immense sourire.

-Pourtant vous avez bien la même apparence que nous, répliqua Galilée en lui jetant un regard soupçonneux.

« Peut-être bien, mais mon code génétique n'est pas le même que le vôtre. » répondit à nouveau le Gallifréen avec un sourire narquois.

Galilée grogna puis se concentra sur les habitants de Nasfins. Elle n'allait tout de même pas gâcher sa journée à cause de son insolent voyageur du temps. Elle s'approcha doucement sous le regard prudent du Docteur qui malgré tout ce qu'elle pensait, veillait sur elle.

«-Bienvenue chez nous jeune voyageuse temporelle.-» C'était une voix douce et féminine qui résonna dans toutes la pièces telle une mélodie, faisant sursauter Galilée, puis sourire le Docteur. Pourtant, aucune des créatures n'avaient fait de mouvements.

« Les Nasfiens ne peuvent parler. Ils chantent. Malgré tout, leurs capacités mentales sont telles que leur voix peut vous parvenir distinctement sans le moindre effort de leur part. »

Galilée se tourna à nouveau vers les Nasfiens après le commentaire du Docteur. Elle ne savait pas comment leur répondre. Devait-elle penser ou parler? Elle se risqua alors, se disait que le pire qui pouvait arriver, c'était que le Docteur se moque d'elle.

-Ah…euh…bonjour et…euh…merci, balbutia la jeune femme, quelque peu déstabilisée d'être en terrain aussi inconnu. Elle arracha un rire très discret au Gallifréen qu'elle entendit quand même. Elle se tourna vers lui, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Il haussa les épaules, le regard pleins de questions, comme s'il n'avait jamais rien fait, comme s'il était innocent.

« -Votre code génétique nous dit que vous venez de la Terre- » Continua la douce voix de celle qui semblait être le chef. Les autres continuaient de chanter, emplissant l'air de douceur et d'espoir. « -Nous n'avions jamais vu d'êtres comme vous malgré que nous nous soyons inspirés de vos cultures.- » Elle marqua une pause, son regard bleuté examinant soigneusement Galilée qui se sentit un peu mal à l'aise. « -Vous ressemblez beaucoup au Docteur, votre physionomie est si semblable. Pourtant, toute ressemblance s'arrête là où commence les distorsions du Seigneur du Temps.- »

Galilée jeta un coup d'œil au Docteur qui lui sourit. Un sourire qui voulait dire : « Je ne t'avais pas mentit, je suis bel et bien un Seigneur du Temps. ». Elle lui tira la langue avec mauvaise foi comme seule réponse. L'homme haussa un sourcil, mais préféra ne faire aucun commentaire, sachant très bien comment se finirait cette discussion s'il en rajoutait. Il voulait éviter de faire une scène de ménage devant les Nasfiens.

« -Il y a bien longtemps que nous vous avons vu sur notre territoire Docteur?- » Reprit la voix dans leur tête. « -Quel bon ou mauvais vent vous amène mon ami?- »

Le Gallifréen eu un sourire étrange.

« Un bon vent je vous rassure. Ma compagne est nouvelle dans le métier, je lui fait faire le tour du propriétaire. » répondit-il avec son humour habituelle. Les yeux de la créatures se plissèrent alors que Galilée interpréta ceci comme un sourire.

« -Il n'y a jamais de doux vent vous accompagnant mon vieil ami. Malgré tout c'est avec plaisir que nous vous accueillions en notre vaste demeure.- »

Galilée regarda le Gallifréen qui avait le regard ailleurs. La Nasfiens avait raison. Il n'était pas réellement un vent de bonne augure et sentait que ça ne changerait pas cette fois. Il eu malgré tout un petit sourire.

« Vous savez, ce sont les risques du métier. »

« -Nous le savons très bien Seigneur du Temps, nous le savons.- »

Songeant que la conversation, bien qu'intéressante, ne la regardait pas du tout, elle décida de faire le tour. Elle remarqua ainsi quelques Nasfiens plus petits que les autres et finit par deviner qu'il s'agissaient là d'enfants. Ils étaient si mignons? Certaine que de toute manière le Docteur n'aurait pas besoin d'elle pour le moment, elle alla s'asseoir parmi eux.

Pendant ce temps, un Nasfiens se posta à côté du Docteur. Celui-ci reconnut sans peine celle à qui appartenait la voix ainsi que le contrôle de cette planète. Il leva un regard joyeux vers elle, puis sourit.

« Vos enfants ont grandit depuis la dernière fois. Vous vous débrouillez bien. » fit-il remarquer en toute sincérité, tout en gardant un regard sur sa protégé.

« -Nous faisons de notre mieux pour que cette jeune planète puisse devenir un havre pour tout habitant universel qui désirerait un peu de paix et de réconfort.- » répondit-elle en regardant ses enfants qui jouaient avec l'humaine.

« C'est une noble quête. » la félicita-t-il sans quitter du regard la jeune étoile qui semblait finalement avoir trouvé son aise parmi des créatures qui étaient loin de lui ressembler. Elle s'adaptait plutôt rapidement pour une humaine.

« -Votre quête à vous, quelle est-elle?- »

Il resta interdit pendant un instant. Avait-il réellement une quête? Il voguait à travers l'Univers, sans jamais vouloir atteindre un but particulier. Seulement, il arrivait toujours à temps pour sauver l'Univers, mais c'était une simple coïncidence, rien de plus. Il n'avait plus de quête, de but ou d'objectif depuis un bon moment déjà.

« Survivre. » fut la seule réponse qu'il lui donna à sa question.

« -Vous ne devriez pas vivre autant dans le passé Docteur. Car cela vous empêche de prendre soin de votre présent et de le garder en vie.- »

Le Gallifréen préféra éviter le regard perçant de l'être à ses côtés pour le poser sur sa compagne et les jeunes habitants de la planète. Il n'aimait pas quand l'on entrait dans sa vie ainsi, mais il ne pouvait rien faire contre le chef des Nasfiens, ç'aurait été grossier. De toute manière, elle lisait ses pensés.

« -Vous êtes si ancré dans ce qui fut, que vous êtes aveugle à la chance que vous avez devant vos yeux. Votre intelligence remarquable est brouillée. Il y a longtemps que vous auriez compris si votre esprit n'aurait été ailleurs.- »

Il se tourna vers elle, surpris, un sourcil hausser.

« Compris quoi? » demanda-t-il sans comprendre où voulait en venir la créature.

« -Ce n'est pas à moi de vous l'expliquer. Vous comprendrez bien assez tôt je l'espère ou du moins, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.- »

Elle quitta ses côtés pour retourner avec les différents conseillers qu'elle avait. Leur chant repris de plus belle, montrant clairement au Docteur que cet entretien était terminé. Il resta planté là un moment, les bras ballants, incertain de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il était rare dans l'univers qu'une quelconque race puisse le remettre à sa place, mais ce peuple avait toujours eu cette capacité bien particulièrement contre laquelle il ne pouvait pas grand chose. Heureusement que ce n'était pas ainsi avec toutes les races, sinon il serait bien mal dans cette situation.

Reléguant l'information fourni dans le profond de son esprit, il se dirigea vers Galilée qui était toujours occupé à jouer les gardiennes d'enfants avec les Nasfiens. Elle semblait bien s'amuser avec ce petit sourire maternelle aux lèvres. Comme quoi même une personne aussi flamboyante qu'elle pouvait avoir un petit côté attendri. Il comprit bien assez vite qu'elle mimait leur dernière aventure et s'inquiéta. Était-ce une bonne idée pour elle de revivre ça et pour les petits de l'entendre? Pourtant personne ne lui interdisait de parler dans les adultes qui les entouraient. Même, ils semblaient écouter avec attention ce que mimait et disait la jeune humaine.

Silencieux comme une ombre, il préféra ne pas intervenir et choisit plutôt de s'asseoir non loin d'eux pour voir comment pouvait résumer tout ça la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait depuis peu.

-Ils étaient nombreux. Si nombreux. L'explosion venait tout juste de retentir que d'étranges créatures se méprenant avec notre bon Père Noël s'approchaient dangereusement de nous. Leur démarche mécanique et automate aurait du nous avertir. Ce n'était pas des êtres faits de chair et de sang, mais plutôt de métal. Une seule arme était efficace contre eux et un seul d'entre nous en avait la capacité. Il s'appelait Jack Harkness un capitaine un peu bizarre se promenant toujours avec un grand manteau large.

Elle mima drôlement son père, faisant rire les petits autour d'elle.

-Évidemment, il nous ordonna de nous enfuir. Et oui, les humains ont toujours cette habitude de don de soi. Ça rehausse l'image de se sacrifier pour les autres et disons que cet homme là était dans les professionnels de sa catégorie.

Malgré l'étrangeté de ses paroles, le Docteur ne put que sourire à la description que faisait la propre fille du dit capitaine.

-Le Docteur me prit la main, mais…

Elle laisse sa phrase en suspens, alors que la tête des plus petits se rapprochaient d'elle pour mieux entendre.

-BOUM!

Ils crièrent tous en sursautant alors que ce fut le tour des adultes de rire des pitreries de sa compagne. Même lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'écouter, même s'il connaissait déjà cette histoire.

-Une décharge nous avait assaillit. Évidemment, ce cher Docteur avait certainement trouvé une manière de faire son intéressant tout en essayant de m'impressionner, mais il ne réussit guère. Après tout, vous devez avouer qu'il ne l'est pas du tout, non?

Elle le regarda avec un sourire aux lèvres. Ainsi donc elle l'avait remarqué. Il lui rendit son sourire, mais n'intervint toujours pas. Il ne voulait pas l'interrompre et puis les jeunes avaient l'air de bien s'amuser. C'était l'important après tout.

-Donc, il me prit la main une deuxième fois, sans décharge, puis nous courûmes de toutes nos forces vers le Big Ben, une étrange construction humaine extrêmement haute. Le Docteur se dépêcha de sortir son tournevis sonique pour déverrouiller la porte, puis pour la verrouiller lorsque nous pénétrâmes à l'intérieur. Lorsque le capitaine Jack nous eut rejoins après avoir affronter maints dangers, nous montâmes tous vers le sommet de Big Ben où nous attendait de monstrueuses créatures…

Galilée commença la description des Coondorans avec tant de détails qu'il crut en voir un sous ses yeux. Elle avait une belle façon de conter les choses. Certain que rien de grave ne pouvait sortir de la bouche de sa compagne, il se leva pour se diriger vers la porte arrière de la salle, là où se trouvait la salle de contrôle. Comme il l'avait prévu, il pénétra dans une salle aux multiples ordinateurs devant lesquels travaillaient trois Nasfiens. Il vint s'installer à côté d'eux sans se faire chasser. Tous le connaissaient ici.

« --Alors Docteur, il est rare que vous preniez du repos, ne serait-ce que pour quelques secondes.-- »

« Je n'ai pas le choix. » fit-il en riant presque. « Vos enfants ont totalement kidnappée ma compagne. »

Un doux rire lui parvint de ceux qui étaient assis avec lui.

« --C'est peut-être une bonne chose après tout.-- »

« Oui, peut-être. » répondit-il pensif.

« ---Docteur!--- » s'exclama un autre contrôleur, attirant immédiatement son regard vers lui. Il avait…un très mauvais pressentiment.

« Oui? »

« --- Un message pour vous de la Terre.--- »

Il fronça les sourcils. Qui pouvait bien pouvoir le contacter, surtout jusqu'ici. Il prit la place libéré par le contrôlant, puis appuya sur quelques boutons. Lorsque le visage charmeur de Jack Harkness apparut sur l'écran, le Docteur ne put s'empêcher de grogner.

« Encore vous! » soupira-t-il en sentant que les vacances étaient terminés.

-Oui, malheureusement Docteur. Mais j'ai sûrement quelque chose qui va vous intéresser.

Est-ce qu'il avait le choix de toute façon?

-Cela fait un an maintenant que nous ne nous sommes pas vu Docteur. La veille de Noël est de nouveau proche. Torchwood à capter quelque chose il y a trois jours, un message qui provenait du fin fond de l'univers.

Il se crispa immédiatement. Jack semblait d'ailleurs l'avoir remarquer, il s'empressa même de le rassurer.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne s'agit pas d'eux. Quoique ce n'est pas la joie non plus. C'est une planète qui demande l'aide de la Terre sinon celle-ci sera dévaster le jour de Noël. Ils ne nous ont rien dit sur leurs envahisseurs…

« Vous avez ce message depuis trois jours et vous n'avez pas pensé m'appeler avant? » s'écria-t-il totalement exaspéré du manque d'efficacité qu'il y avait parfois avec ces humains.

-Nous avons eu bien des misères à vous retrouver dans l'Univers. Vous auriez pu être partout, allant du passé, du futur, n'importe où finalement. C'est une chance de vous avoir trouvé à temps.

« Bien sûr, à un jour de la date limite lancé par des êtres en danger. Je vous félicite capitaine! »

Jack eu un petit sourire, le Docteur en eu un autre.

« Coordonnées capitaine! »

-Vous êtes à deux années lumières de la destination. J'envoie de ce pas tout ce qu'il faut au TARDIS. Où avez-vous mis mon téléphone bon sang?

Jack n'était plus dans l'écran,mais il continuait de l'entendre. Il entendait aussi le fracas de bon nombre d'objets. Ainsi donc le capitaine chercher le téléphone qu'il avait relié au TARDIS dans l'une de leurs dernières aventures. Pourtant, il l'avait mis bien en évidence sur la table de réunion. Alors pourquoi Jack ne l'avait-il pas déjà trouvé?

-Euh…Jack?

Il reconnu sans peine la voix d'Ianto Jones, un employé de son enfant temporel.

-Oui Ianto?

-Il est sur la table de réunion.

Le silence se fit dans le Hub et le Docteur ne put retenir son sourire, mais réussit à réprimer son fou rire. C'était bien ce qu'il disait, le capitaine Jack Harkness n'avait plus toute sa tête.

-Aucun commentaire Docteur, fit Jack en revenant dans le cadre de l'écran. Coordonnées envoyées. Bonne chance Docteur.

« Bonne chance à vous capitaine! » Sous cette remarque moqueuse, il mit fin à la conversation. Ils avaient du boulot.

« Merci à vous. » ajouta-t-il en regardant les Nasfiens qui hochèrent lentement la tête. Le Gallifréen s'élança à la course, prit la main de Galilée au passage et la força à le suivre sans discuter. Il allait avoir le droit à un orage atroce dans le TARDIS, mais il était pressé. Ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre dans une conversation de toute façon inutile. En arrière d'eux, Feïlomiciass de son surnom regardait tristement dans la direction prise par le Docteur quelques secondes plus tôt.

« -C'est votre dernière chance de ne pas risquer l'autodestruction Docteur…Je vous en prie, soyez prudent.- »


	3. Grim Reapers

_Voila enfin (je sais que j'ai été longue, mais je suis retourné dans Doctor Who et espère donc pouvoir finir mes deux trilogies avant mes 60 ans xD Il me reste beaucoup d'années...) deux autres chapitres pour me faire pardonner. Deux de suites, je suis bonne. En plus, le chapitre 5 est en cours d'écriture. Donc pas de gros mois d'attente cette fois, quoique je doute que des gens me lisent encore pour Child of Time...m'enfin._

_Disclaimer: Galilée, Les dranibs, les Nasfiens, Nasfins et leur technologie, ainsi que la planète Danibarakourcie m'appartiennent. Tout le reste à BBC_

_Dans le dernier chapitre, Galilée s'amusait avec les enfants Nasfiens quand Jack a contacter le Docteur pour lui dire qu'une planète était en difficulté. N'écoutant que ses coeurs, le Doc est partit en courant avec Galilée pour sauver la planète en péril._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

Chapitre 3: Reapers

Le Docteur entra dans le TARDIS, complètement essoufflé, suivit d'une jeune femme tout aussi essoufflé, mais en colère. Dès que les portes se furent refermées, il put sentir son regard frustré le toiser. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il aimait ça. Il aimait tellement ça.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous prends!

Il se tourna vers elle, puis se remit d'aplomb, commençant à tourner autours des commandes afin de faire décoller son vaisseau.

« Nous partons! »

-Mais nous venons à peine d'arriver! Soupira fortement la jeune femme en s'asseyant, quelque peu boudeuse.

« Voyons Galilée! Nous ne pouvons quand même pas rester là alors que de pauvres innocents se font menacer non? »

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil et en la voyant détourner le regard, il ne put retenir une expression de triomphe. Il activa les leviers et la machines repartit à son tour pour un énième voyage. Pendant qu'il avait l'attention ailleurs, Galilée posa sur lui un regard presque admiratif. Toujours sur la route, toujours enjoué, prêt à l'action, au danger. Tout ça pour sauver des vies. Elle ne s'y faisait pas. Ces voyages. À peine embarquée sur une planète extraterrestre qu'ils repartaient. Elle n'aurait jamais le temps de s'acclimater si ça continuait à cette vitesse.

-Où allons-nous? Demanda-t-elle tout de même curieuse, même si elle ne le prenait pas avec le même enthousiaste. Elle ne savait pas si elle était prête pour recommencer. Elle avait été initiée avec Torchwood, avait eu son baptême avec l'ancien amant de son père, mais là, elle n'était plus du tout certaine. Pourtant, quitter ce vaisseau, quitter le Docteur, elle se l'imaginait avec peine. Quoiqu'elle ne l'aurait pas même avoué sous la torture…

« D'après que les coordonnées que votre père nous a donné… » commença-t-il.

-Mon père?

Il émit un soupir digne de désespoir le plus grand.

« Laissez-moi finir. Donc, d'après les coordonnées que votre père nous a donné, nous devons aller vers une petite planète au bout de l'univers. D'après Jack, elle serait menacée par une sorte…de dictateur j'imagine. »

Elle haussa les sourcils.

-Il y a des dictateurs chez les extraterrestres?

« Il y en a chez les humains, alors pourquoi pas chez nous? » rétorqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

L'atterrissage du TARDIS mit un terme à leur conversation. Le Docteur s'élança vers les portes, aussitôt suivit de sa jeune compagne qui s'élança à sa suite. Ils sortirent de la cabine téléphonique pour finalement arriver dans un hangar. Le Gallifréen marqua un temps de pause.

-Quoi?

« Il y a quelque chose qui cloche. » répondit-il simplement. Il tourna sur lui-même, examinant l'endroit dans lequel ils étaient. Où était-ce? Les coordonnées appartenaient à une planète qu'il connaissait, mais jamais ce hangar n'en avait fait partie.

-Oui mais quoi?

« Arrêtez de poser des questions! » grogna le Docteur en sortant son tournevis sonique et essayant d'écouter les bruits qu'il y avait autour de lui.

-Il faut bien que quelqu'un les pose, murmura-t-elle dans sa barbe. (Expression/métaphore, vous aurez compris)

Le Gallifréen tournait sur lui-même alors que son tournevis émettait un bruit qu'elle trouva agaçant. Elle reconnaissait l'outil qu'il avait utilisé pour forcé la porte du Big Bang (1) mais rien ne l'empêchait de détester cette chose.

« Je ne comprends pas... »

Galilée jugea mieux cette fois de ne faire aucun commentaire. Ne jamais s'attirer la colère du chauffeur désigné. Elle l'avait appris à l'école et par Jack. Si elle voulait rentrer chez elle, valait mieux y mettre un peu du sien.

-Où sommes-nous?

« C'est justement ça le problème...je n'en sais rien. »

Un coup fut frappé de l'extérieur sur un des murs du hangar, les faisant sursauter les deux. Galilée se rapprocha instinctivement du Docteur et se dernier se mit instinctivement devant elle. Son tournevis se tourna vers la source du coup, le bruit devenant frénétique.

« Définitivement un danger. Mais lequel? »

-Docteur, quand vous ne savez pas quelque chose, gardez-le dans votre tête.

« Pourquoi faire? »

-Pour éviter de terroriser vos passagers...

Il haussa les épaules alors qu'un autre coup fut porté. Il reculait doucement, entraînant Galilée à sa suite.

« Quoiqu'il s'est passé, nous ne sommes pas au bon endroit. »

-Que fait-on? Demanda Galilée qui sentait l'adrénaline monter en flèche dans son corps alors qu'ils reculaient doucement vers le TARDIS.

« Espérer pour un miracle. Courez! »

Il se tourna brutalement et l'entraîna avec lui vers la cabine bleue. Galilée ne demanda pas son reste et le suivit de toutes ses forces, son coeur accélérant la cadence sous la peur qui l'étreignait. Les coups en arrière d'eux se firent de plus en plus constant et au bout d'un moment, elle remarqua avec horreur que le bruit les suivait!

-Docteur!

« Je sais, j'ai entendu, continuez de courir! »

Galilée lui obéit sans poser de question et accéléra l'allure autant qu'elle put, puis...ce fut le noir. Elle s'arrêta brusquement. Ce n'était pas juste les lumières qui s'était éteinte, tout était...noir. Même le TARDIS avait disparut.

-Docteur?

Elle sentit du mouvement sur sa gauche et un frisson glacial empoigna son échine.

-Docteur?

Sa voix était pétrifiée.

« Avez-vous peur? » se moqua la voix du Gallifréen. Elle grogna rageusement.

-Ça ne se fait pas ce genre de chose stupide extraterrestre!

Il eu un léger rire.

« Vous voyez comme moi ce noir? » Sa voix s'était faites beaucoup plus grave.

-O...Oui. Je ne vois même plus le TARDIS.

« Ça s'est inquiétant. »

-Comment ça?

« Parce que moi je le vois toujours. C'est vous que je ne vois plus. »

Elle cessa de respirer un moment. Elle ne le voyait pas non plus, mais le TARDIS lui restait tout autant invisible.

-Docteur...qu'est-ce qui se passe.

« Comme ça, j'aurais dit les Vashtas Nerada, mais puisque vous êtes toujours en vie et que moi aussi, j'imagine que ce n'est pas ça. »

-Les Vashtas quoi?

« Vashtas Nerada. Une race extraterrestre se nourrissant de chair humaine. L'ombre. Les créatures dans la nuit. Le noir. Toutes les races ont une peur du noir, mais elle n'est pas irrationnel, elle est réelle. »

Il l'entendit déglutir.

-J'ai toujours aimé ce côté rassurant que vous avez.

« Ce n'est pas eux de toute façon, donc ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Il l'entendit soupirer cette fois.

-Si ce n'est pas eux c'est autre chose et c'est peut-être encore plus dangereux.

Quelque chose frôla sa main, la faisant crier.

« Du calme, on se calme » s'écria-t-il. « Ce n'est que moi, j'essaie d'attraper votre main. »

Effectivement, une main attrapa la sienne, la faisant sursauter. Malheureusement, elle ne voyait toujours pas le propriétaire de cette main.

-Dites-moi que c'est vous Docteur.

Un silence lui répondit.

« …Je ne l'ai pas attrapé. »

Le coeur de Galilée manqua un battement. Pourtant, elle sentait parfaitement une main dans la sienne. C'était une main gantée. Elle ferma les yeux, totalement effrayée cette fois. Elle essayait de calmer sa respiration.

-Docteur...quelqu'un me prends par la main.

Elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux tellement elle sentait la peur augmenter dans son âme. Elle n'osait plus bouger. Elle n'osait presque plus respirer.

« Ne bouger pas. »

-Pas pour vrai?! Lança-t-elle en réprimant un sanglot. Elle serra les dents alors que la main lui caressait doucement la sienne de son pouce.

« Comment est la main? »

-Je vais peut-être mourir et tout ce qui vous intéresse c'est la main, s'exclama-t-elle proche de l'hystérie.

« Non Galilée, non. Calmez-vous. Respirez et gardez votre calme. »

-C'est facile à dire...

« Non, je sais que ce ne l'est pas. Mais je vous en supplie, comment est cette main? »

À la supplication du Docteur elle sembla se réveiller. D'accord, oui. Elle allait essayer. Essayant de contrôler ses tremblements, elle se concentrait sur la main dans la sienne, tout en essayant de ne pas bouger.

-Une main gantée. Du cuir. Et les doigts sont...étranges.

« Oh oh... »

La panique la reprit immédiatement.

-Quoi Docteur, quoi?? Répondez, c'est quoi?

« Les morts du Danibarakourcie. »

-Les...les quoi?

« Ce ne sont que des légendes... »

Galilée tremblait de tous ces membres. Le Docteur en plus ne faisait rien pour la réconforter dans cette situation plus qu'angoissante.

-Vous êtes vous-même une légende, n'est-ce pas normal qu'il y en ait d'autres ailleurs?

« Vous ne comprenez pas Galilée... »

-Alors expliquez-moi! Hurla-t-elle alors que la main continuait toujours de la caresser, faisant parcourir des frissons désagréables sur toute sa colonne vertébrale.

« Ces créatures, les Dranibs, n'apparaissent qu'à ceux dont la vie est sur le point de finir. Ils sont l'équivalent de votre Faucheuse sur Terre. Ce sont les Faucheuses de l'Univers. »

-Sincèrement Docteur...vous avez toujours ce don pour rassurer les gens.

Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants. La mort. Ceux qui allaient mourir. Pourtant, elle ne le voyait pas. Elle le sentait, c'est tout.

* * *

(1) Référence à Child of Time: Meet the Doctor


	4. Alone in the dark

_Comme promis, le chapitre 4 juste après le chapitre trois. Ça se corse. Vive les aventures qui commencent mal. le docteur est vraiment maladroit...et idiot. M'enfin détail._

_Galilée, Dranibs et leur planète (compliquée à mourir), Nasfins, Nasfiens et leur technologie, m'appartiennent corps et âme. Merci xD_

_Le reste à BBC et compagnie._

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

Chapitre 4: Alone in the dark

« Je vais entrer dans le TARDIS Galilée et attirer le Dranib ailleurs. »

La panique devint plus forte.

-Vous n'allez pas me laisser toute seule!

« Non, non! Je reviens dans quelques secondes, promis. Je dois juste aller chercher quelques choses pour eux. »

-Eux?

« Ils ne se déplacent jamais seuls. »

Elle entendit la porte du TARDIS s'ouvrir et se fermer. Elle laissa sortir un simple sanglot. La main était toujours dans la sienne et maintenant en plus elle était seul dans ce hangar ténébreux avec des Faucheuses stellaires. Elle qui voulait de l'aventure, elle était servit. Par contre, elle n'avait jamais demandé de vivre un film d'horreur.

-Oh Docteur, dépêchez-vous, geignit-elle, sur le point de craquer.

Elle avait l'impression que son coeur remontait vers sa gorge, lui donnant la nausée. Elle ne voulait plus être ici, elle voulait rentrer chez elle. Sur le coup, c'était tout ce qu'elle voulait. Partir et ne plus jamais remettre les pieds dans la même pièce que le Gallifréen. Elle ne voulait pas mourir ici, seule, loin de son père, de sa famille. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait autant de temps? Elle avait même peur qu'il l'abandonne. La porte du TARDIS qui s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois la rassura immédiatement. Le Docteur revenait pour elle.

« Galilée? »

-Toujours vivante Docteur, soupira-t-elle la voix tremblante.

Elle entendit un soupir de soulagement. Elle haussa un sourcil. Il était soulagé de la voir encore en vie?

« Allez mes petits Dranibs, allez voir ailleurs. »

Il lança quelque chose dans les airs et Galilée sentit soudainement la main quitter la sienne. Elle se laissa tomber sur le sol, ou ce qui devait être le sol, tout n'étant que ténèbres. Elle entoura ses côtes de ses bras, essayant de calmer sa respiration. Elle ne voyait toujours pas le Docteur.

« Galilée? »

-Ici Docteur...

Elle entendait des bruits de pas étouffés, puis sentit soudainement deux mains se déposer sur ses épaules. Elle n'eut aucune sursaut et se jeta dans les bras du Gallifréen qui referma ses bras sur elle. Elle sentait son souffle contre sa tête, mais ne le voyait toujours pas, et ce, même s'il était collé contre elle. Elle blottit sa tête contre l'épaule du Docteur. Elle tremblait comme une feuille et le Seigneur du Temps s'en sentait extrêmement mal. Il la serra plus fort contre lui.

« Oh Galilée, je suis désolé, tellement désolé. » lui dit-il une main derrière sa tête et l'autre derrière son dos.

-Je ressentais...des choses si étranges...

Il ferma les yeux. Il connaissait peu les Dranibs, ne connaissant que leur légende, mais il avait entendu parler de leur capacité à « communiquer » avec les autres races.

« Ce sont leurs pensés. »

Elle eu un spasme lié à un sanglot.

-Il n'y a que le sang, que la mort, que le noir. Seulement ça ici. Sans arrêt. Infiniment. Une boucle de mort tournant et tournant. Docteur...c'est si horrible.

Il eu un frisson glacial lui parcourant l'échine. Ce n'était pas réellement l'aventure qu'il aurait aimé lui faire vivre.

« Ne vous concentrez pas sur ces images Galilée, concentrez-vous sur vos propres pensées. Pas sur les leurs. »

-Peut-on rentrer?

Il ferma les yeux. Lui non plus ne voyait pas la jeune femme. Elle semblait être dans une autre poche de noir que lui et son TARDIS. Serrer contre soi du noir...c'était nouveau pour lui.

« Je suis désolé. Mais si vous ne voyez pas le TARDIS, ni moi, vous ne pouvez pas entrer à l'intérieur. »

Il la sentit trembler dans ses bras. Il s'en voulait. Évidemment, c'était toujours dangereux lorsque l'on voyageait avec lui, mais habituellement, ce n'était pas aussi grave dès le premier voyage. C'était ce qui l'agaçait, car il aurait aimé lui faire vivre une aventure inoubliable. Certes, celle-ci serait inoubliable mais pas dans le bon sens. Du moins, s'ils en sortaient vivants. Il se disait pour la millième fois dans sa vie qu'il devrait arrêter de prendre des compagnes. Au moins, il ne les mettrait pas autant en danger. Combien de personnes étaient mortes par sa faute comme disait Davros...

-Comment on fait alors?

« Il faut que vous trouviez la sortit de votre poche de ténèbres. » annonça-t-il, certain que ce ne serait pas si simple que ça avec elle.

-Parce qu'il y a plusieurs poches en plus?

« La raison pourquoi vous ne me voyez pas, pourquoi vous ne voyez pas le TARDIS ou pourquoi je ne vous vois pas, est très simple. Nous ne sommes pas dans la même poche de noir. »

-De mieux en mieux.

« Mais il y a une sortie. »

-Il faut que je la trouve cette sortie! Il fait noir! C'est noir partout, le même noir, la même teinte. Comment voulez-vous que je m'y retrouve?

Il monta ses mains jusqu'à ses épaules.

« Vous en êtes capable. Habituellement, l'entrée et la sortie des poches sont un peu plus pâle que le noir des environs. »

-Habituellement.

« Ouais(1)....mais ne vous en faites pas, vous trouverez. »

-Vous en êtes sûr?

« Certain. Si vous avez le talent de votre père, vous vous en sortirez brillamment! »

Elle n'était pas du tout confiante, même si le Docteur lui disait tout ce qu'il fallait pour tenter de la réconforter. Elle avait toujours eu cette peur du noir. À l'orphelinat, ils disaient qu'il s'agissait d'une peur tout à fait irrationnelle, mais elle avait la preuve ici qu'elle ne l'était pas tant que ça. En plus, son compagnon lui avait parlé d'une autre race extraterrestre fonctionnant un peu comme les Dranibs à la seule différente que les Nashtas Nerada mangeaient la chair humaine. Un frisson la parcourut à cette idée.

-Donc...il faut que je trouve une partie de ténèbres plus pâle que les autres. Il s'agirait d'une porte permettant d'entrer et de sortir.

« Exactement. »

-Mais comment on l'ouvre.

« Quand vous y serez, dites-moi le et je me chargerai du reste. »

Elle devait donc une nouvelle fois mettre sa vie entre les mains du Docteur. Ça ne lui plaisait pas, mais si son père pouvait donner sa vie pour lui, pourquoi elle ne le pourrait pas?

-D'accord. Vous êtes sûr qu'ils sont partit?

« Oui. Ce que je leur ait envoyé à du leur faire extrêmement peur. Donc vous serez tranquille. »

Elle prit une grande inspiration.

-Vous continuerez à me parler?

« Toujours. Vous savez que j'adore parler. »

Elle ne commenta pas, mais se recula lentement du Gallifréen, prenant le temps qu'il fallait pour accumuler le courage nécessaire à ce qu'elle devrait faire, seule dans le noir. Elle avait tellement l'impression que n'importe quand, une forme pouvait apparaître devant son visage. Elle avait peur. Mais elle devait réussir. Lorsque ses mains ne touchèrent plus le Docteur, son coeur accéléra ses battements. Elle se sentait en sécurité dans les bras de son compagnon. Désormais que cette sécurité lui avait été enlevé, elle sentait la panique s'accumuler, égrenant son courage.

« Galilée, vous pouvez le faire. »

La voix rassurante du Docteur fit son effet. Elle ne chassa pas la peur, mais elle la calma. Assez pour qu'elle ne soit pas figé par elle.

-Parlez-moi Docteur pendant que je marche. Dites n'importe quoi.

« Ça fait longtemps de cela, mais un jour, j'ai détruit toute une instance militaire pour la remplacer par des plantations de bananeraies. »

Galilée gloussa. Elle commençait lentement à avancer, fouillant les recoins des ténèbres, essayant d'apercevoir une lueur d'espoir, tout en se concentrant sur la voix de l'extraterrestre afin de combattre la peur.

« Le pire...c'est qu'il s'agissait de l'endroit où s'approvisionnait votre père en arme.

Un autre gloussement suivit le premier. Son père avait du être soit désespéré, soit en colère.

« Dites-moi, votre père vous a-t-il jamais parlé de son passé? »

-Non...jamais. Il a toujours été assez secret sur tout ça.

Elle s'était pourtant toujours posé la question.

« C'est ce que je pensais. »

Galilée crut apercevoir un endroit plus pâle que les autres. Lorsqu'elle s'approcha, elle du se rendre à l'évidence: elle l'avait complètement halluciné ce coin pâle. Il faut dire que dans le noir total, elle ne pouvait pas voir autre chose que du noir. Ce qui allait finir par la rendre folle elle en était certaine. Après quelques minutes, même plusieurs minutes, elle se rendit compte du silence pesant qui commençait à alourdir son coeur.

-Docteur??

« Hum? Oui! Pardon. Vraiment. J'étais complètement perdu dans mes pensées. »

-Je ne voudrais pas gâcher votre plaisir, mais ce n'est pas le moment!

« Aucun signe de la poche grise? »

-Non...mais j'ai une mauvaise impression Docteur.

Elle en sentait même des gouttes de sueur perler contre sa nuque.

« La peur du noir augmente votre imagination et vos perceptions. Ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Elle sentit quelque chose la frôler et sursauta violemment. Elle se tourna, mais ne vit rien. Peut-être le Docteur avait-il raison, peut-être imaginait-elle seulement les choses autour d'elle. Pourtant, un pressentiment lui enserrait les entrailles et faisant monter son taux d'adrénaline.

« Dites-moi, comment avez-vous appris l'existence de vie ailleurs que sur votre planète. Il est rare que les humains y croient vraiment. »

Il n'avait évidemment pas sentit le malaise de la jeune femme.

-Je suis tout de même la fille du capitaine Jack Harkness!

« Ça peut aider, en effet. »

-Et pour la façon dont je l'ai découvert...je suis allée me promener près du Hub, à la surface. J'ai faillit me faire attaquer par un Weevil.

« Votre père est arrivé à temps j'imagine. »

-Oui.

« Mais vous aviez vu le visage du Weevil. »

-Oui. Mais j'ai d'abord cru à un canular. Puis j'ai demandé des explications à mon père. Il m'a parlé de tout et m'a engagée.

« J'imagine la scène... »

Galilée avait du hurler sur son père pour que ce dernier lui explique tout dans les moindres détails.

-Très drôle...

Galilée sentit à nouveau un frôlement, puis plusieurs. Elle se sentait entourée et extrêmement mal. Quelque chose clochait, elle le sentait à présent. Elle ferma les yeux.

-Docteur...

Sa voix était faible, tremblante.

« Qu'y a-t-il? »

-Elles reviennent...Enfin ils...les morts...

Le Docteur fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi ne les sentait-il pas? Serait-il possible que les morts se soient regroupés dans la poche où se trouvait Galilée? Si oui, il ne l'avait pas simplement mené jusqu'à la pire aventure de sa vie, mais il l'avait aussi mené vers la mort.

* * *

(1) Quand le Docteur dit "yeah" à la place de "yes" en version anglaise. C'est pas très bien, mais bon...


	5. Strange team

_Voici le chapitre 5. J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira. J'ai eu une idée folle en y repensant et la suite risque d'être étrange. Ne vous en faites pas, ça ne se finit pas ainsi. Un chapitre 6 suivra bien assez tôt. Enjoy :D_

_Galilée, Dranibs et leur planète (compliquée à mourir), Nasfins, Nasfiens et leur technologie, m'appartiennent corps et âme. Merci xD_

* * *

**Chapitre 5: Duo étrange**

« Restez calme Galilée. »

-Mais je reste calme!

Il pouvait percevoir une once d'hystérie dans sa voix. Et il la comprenait très bien. Les Dranibs n'étaient pas des créatures très sociales que l'on pouvait domestiquer comme un petit chien dans les maisons. Il s'agissait de créatures qui apportaient la mort. Pas pour se nourrir ou se divertir, mais habituellement, quand quelqu'un atterrissait dans le noir infini, c'était parce que son temps avait fait son chemin. Pourtant, il était certain que celui de Galilée n'était pas finit. Elle était beaucoup trop jeune. Quelque chose les avait donc envoyé ici. Il allait devoir découvrir quoi. Tout en gardant sa compagne en vie.

« Galilée, il se peut que ces créatures essaient de pénétré votre âme pour s'approprier votre corps afin de le conduire à la mort... »

-Quoi!!

Elle s'éloigna des bruits qu'elle entendait, peu encline à être parasitée par des extraterrestres se cachant dans le noir. Elle avait croisé ses bras contre son corps, comme pour empêcher quelque chose de la toucher, même si rien n'était proche d'elle pour le moment.

-C'est la que vous me le dites?

« Je ne pensais pas que vous vous retrouveriez enfermée avec les Dranibs de votre côté! » se défendit-il outré par ce qu'elle insinuait. « En faites, ce n'était même pas prévu que l'on atterrisse sur cette planète. »

-Il n'y a jamais grand' chose de prévu dans vos aventures de toute manière, soupira-t-elle d'une voix un peu rauque. Elle entendait les Dranibs s'agiter, mais étrangement, aucun ne s'approchait d'elle.

« Que se passe-t-il de votre côté Galilée? »

-Ils sont là...je les sens, mais ils ne s'approchent pas, fit-il en sentant une minime sensation de soulagement la prendre.

« Habituellement, ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle... » rectifia-t-il, conscient qu'il était un vent de mauvaise augure pour sa jeune compagne depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés sur cette planète.

-Que voulez-vous dire?

« Ils préparent sans doute quelque chose, car les Dranibs ne restent que très rarement immobile sans raisons. » expliqua-t-il d'une voix sombre.

-Charmant...

Le Gallifréen regardait le noir d'où provenait la voix de sa jeune compagne. Jack le tuerait s'il ne ramenait pas sa fille en un morceau à la maison pour Noël. Comme c'était là, le dernier seigneur du Temps se ferait tuer par un de ses propres Enfants du Temps.

« Il y a un moyen de leur échapper. »

-Lequel? Demanda-t-elle précipitamment.

« Ce n'est que temporaire »

-Tant que ça me permette d'avoir plus de temps, donc plus de réflexion pour trouver une solution, je veux bien entendre ce moyen temporaire.

« Courir. »

Elle eu un regard perplexe qu'il ne vit pas.

-Mais...

« Courez. »

Ce ne fut pas l'ordre direct qui l'intima à fuir de toutes ses forces, mais plutôt un frôlement contre ses épaules. L'adrénaline grimpa en flèche, la propulsant à travers le noir. Elle entendait ses pas et ceux du Docteur.

« J'essaie de vous suivre de mon mieux Galilée, mais gardez une ligne droite. »

-Facile à dire!

« Et à faire. Ne tournez pas. Continuez tout droit. Vous pouvez le faire! »

Galilée continuait de courir sans ressentir de fatigue. Elle était parfaitement consciente qu'elle ne pourrait pas courir éternellement, mais depuis que les sons des Dranibs étaient plus éloignés lorsqu'elle courrait, une nouvelle force coulait dans ses veines. Elle pourrait donc leur échapper pendant un court laps de temps. Elle courut ainsi pendant encore quelques minutes avant de s'effondrer sur les genoux.

-Docteur... J'ai atteint ma limite.

Elle cherchait son souffle, tout en guettant pour les bruits des Dranibs. Étonnement, elle ne les entendait plus. Les pas du Docteur arrêtèrent aussi, tout près d'elle.

« Alors? »

-Je ne les entends pas. Pour le moment.

Le Docteur eu un soupir de soulagement qu'elle n'entendit pas. S'ils pouvaient trouver une solution avant que les autres n'arrive, ce serait bien. Habituellement, c'était facile, il réfléchissait trois secondes et le casse-tête se mettait en place de par lui-même, mais là c'était compliqué, beaucoup plus compliqué. Il ne savait pas réellement où se situait la Planète Noire des Dranibs, ni comment ils avaient fait pour les transporter d'une planète à une autre sans téléportation. Le TARDIS avait atterrit là alors qu'il aurait du atterrir ailleurs. Que s'était-il passé entre temps?

« Ce qui est une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. »

-Encore.

« La bonne, vous êtes tranquille pour un certain moment qui reste indéterminé. La mauvaise, ça veut dire qu'ils préparent quelque chose et qu'ils ont un but extrêmement précis dans leur tête. »

-Docteur, n'y a-t-il aucune solution?

Le Docteur recherchait dans sa tête une réponse à cette question justement. Bien avant qu'elle ne la pose d'ailleurs. Il ne voulait pas que sa compagne ne meurt pour rien et surtout par sa faute. Assez de victimes pour quelques siècles encore.

« Il y en a peut-être une Galilée, mais vous ne l'aimerez pas. »

-Dites toujours.

Un bruit les interrompit brusquement et la jeune femme se tourna rapidement. Rien, que du noir, mais le bruit était revenu et se rapprochait cette fois.

-Docteur...ils reviennent. Pour vrai cette fois.

Galilée reculait, reculait, reculait, puis heurta quelque chose de dur...comme un...mur.

-Docteur. Je ne peux plus reculer!

Le Docteur fronça les sourcils.

« La porte est proche Galilée! Ça veut dire que la porte est proche! »

Galilée eu un relent d'espoir. Elle se tourna vers le « mur », cherchant du regard une partie beaucoup plus pâle. Elle entendait des raclements s'approcher de plus en plus d'elle. Elle touchait le mur, le tapait, cherchait du regard le gris, sentait les ombres se rapprocher. Des larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues, sachant que les créatures derrière elle la tueraient si elle ne réussissait pas à s'en aller.

-Docteur...je ne la trouve pas...

Sa voix montrait qu'elle était sur le point d'abandonner complètement. De l'autre côté, le Docteur entendit un bruit différent des autres.

« Retouchez là où vous venez de frapper. » ordonna-t-il rapidement. Surprise et tremblante, Galilée obéit. « Brillant! » Il sortit son tournevis sonique de sa poche et le pointa vers le noir devant lui, là où il avait entendu un bruit qui ne ressemblait pas aux autres. De l'autre côté, Galilée entendit ce bruit agaçant qui pourtant lui apporter du baume au coeur. Malheureusement, la porte n'était toujours pas ouverte et les Dranibs se rapprochaient.

-Docteur, souffla-t-elle dans une dernière supplication de désespoir. Soudainement, ce sur quoi elle était appuyé sembla disparaître, la déséquilibrant et l'envoyant dans les bras du Gallifréen qui referma brusquement la porte dès qu'il l'eut attrapé.

« Attrapée. » fit la voix douce du Gallifréen.

Toujours dans ses bras, Galilée leva le regard vers lui. Il était bien là, visible, ses cheveux en bataille, son costume marron, son sourire idiot et son regard. Regard qui montrait clairement combien il s'était fait de soucis pour elle. Étincelle révélatrice qui disparut rapidement. La jeune terrienne resta un moment contre lui, à écouter la musique rassurante des deux coeurs du Seigneurs du Temps. Que demander de plus?

-On a eu chaud...

« Effectivement. »

Il se regardèrent, puis éclatèrent de rire. Galilée eu un frisson désagréable en regardant derrière elle. Tout était redevenu silencieux. Elle détestait cet endroit, mais le détestait vraiment. Elle eu un soupir.

-Je suppose...que je vous dois un merci?

Le Gallifréen eu un sourire triomphant. Elle leva le regard vers lui, puis eu un petit sourire en coin.

-Merci Docteur.

« C'était un plaisir. »

De brusques coups frappés dans la porte de ténèbres arracha un cri à l'humaine alors que le Docteur se tournait vers l'origine du bruit, prêt à se battre. Ce n'était que les Dranibs qui frappaient de l'intérieur, cherchant à les rejoindre. Ils sentaient les vivants, ils les sentaient.

« Vous ne pouvez pas nous attraper! » s'exclama le Docteur moqueur. Galilée lui envoya un coup dans les côtes.

-Docteur...c'est tout sauf le moment de faire ce genre de chose, soupira-t-elle totalement exaspéré. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il les provoque. Elle en avait assez vécu pour le reste de sa vie. Elle se tourna vers lui.

« Oui? »

-On s'en va Docteur? Maintenant que je vous vois et que je vois le TARDIS?

Il regarda le TARDIS et se dit qu'effectivement, ce serait une bien meilleure idée s'ils en venaient à partir maintenant avant d'appâter plus qu'il ne fallait les créatures du Noir. Il prit donc la main de la jeune femme et ils se dirigèrent vers la cabine téléphonique.

-Croyez-vous que l'on va pouvoir partir?

« Ça je n'en sais rien. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, comme toujours, c'était rassurant et intelligent. Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur du TARDIS et Galilée alla s'asseoir en laissant le Docteur tourner autour de la commande principale. Elle tremblait encore un peu, mais commençait déjà à aller mieux maintenant qu'elle se trouvait à l'intérieur du TARDIS et non dans ce pays de Noir complet avec des créatures désirant les annihiler de la surface universelle. Elle n'était pas intéressée par l'idée de mourir aussi jeune.

-Où est-ce qu'on va? Demanda-t-elle en enroulant ses bras contre ses propres côtes.

« Pour le moment, on se contente de sortir d'ici. Je suggère de ne pas prendre d'autres destinations. »

Il avait surtout peur que des complications arrivent, car tout ceci avait été beaucoup trop facile pour ne pas cacher un problème.


	6. Possessed

_Coodorans: Créature lézard humanoïde que Galilée et le Docteur rencontrent dans leurs première aventure (Child of Time: Meet the Doctor)_

_Voici le sixième chapitre de cette histoire qui représente surtout une transition entre les évènements._

_Bonne lecture. Spoiler toutes saisons confondus. Pas très important comme spoilers, mais quand même._

* * *

**Chapitre 6: Possession**

Le Docteur avait enroulé sa nouvelle compagne dans des couvertures. Même lui calmait tout doucement les battements rapides de ses deux cœurs. Tout s'était passé tellement vite qu'il n'avait même pas comprit tout ce qui leur était arrivé. Il savait surtout qu'ils avaient eu chaud. Sa compagne était toujours en vie, elle était un peu sous le choc certes, mais allait tout de même bien. Mieux que ce qu'il n'avait craint. Elle tremblait encore, surtout après la baisse de l'adrénaline dans son organisme, mais ne lui avait pas encore fait de crise d'hystérie. Il la regardait, compréhensif et réalisait à quel point il avait eu peur de la perdre. Tout ça n'avait duré que quelques minutes, une heure maximum et pourtant, il était passé au travers de tant d'émotion qu'il avait cru ses cœurs imploser. Les deux étaient assis sur le siège de la salle des commandes.

-Docteur...

Il s'agissait d'un souffle tremblant. Il se tourna vers elle, lui serrant doucement la main afin d'essayer de lui montrer qu'il était à ses côtés.

-Vos aventures...elles sont toujours comme ça?

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il pouvait changer sa réponse et être un peu plus original.

« C'est toujours risqué, toujours dangereux, mais ce n'est jamais autant fatal que ne pouvait l'être les Dranibs. »

Il n'eut aucune réponse ou réaction de la part de la jeune femme. Il regarda la commande avec un petit serrement au coeur. Il voyait là une réaction de quelques autres de ses compagnes lorsqu'elles décidaient de se retirer et de ne plus le suivre.

« Voulez-vous que nous retournions sur Terre? » demanda-t-il d'une voix douce. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte. Ils avaient beau se provoquer souvent et avec violence, il devait avouer ne pas accepter de la voir partir.

Aucune réponse une nouvelle fois. Il devenait extrêmement inquiet. N'y tenant plus, il se releva brusquement et fit le tour de la commande centrale. Il caressait son vaisseau, nerveux. Il sentait le regard préoccupé de sa compagne le suivre de long en large. Sa main tremblait. Il essayait de l'ignorer.

« Vous savez, ça ne me dérange pas. Pas du tout. La Terre, elle est merveilleuse. Oh, elle est bien sûr presque tous les jours en danger, mais c'est une belle petite boule bleue qui mérite que l'on s'attarde sur son cas. »

-Non...

Il tourna la tête vers elle.

« Non quoi? »

-Je ne veux pas partir.

Il s'arrête brusquement et posa son regard sur elle. Un de ses cœurs avaient manqué un battement. Elle...elle venait de refuser son offre de la reconduire chez elle. Au final, peut-être ses compagnons avaient un petit côté suicidaire parfois. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle et se rassit, un peu sous le choc. Pourquoi aucun de ses compagnons ne refusaient de le suivre? Certes Martha et Donna était partit, l'une après leurs aventures, l'autre après leur première rencontre, mais elles revenaient toujours vers lui. Et Jack qui accourait toujours vers lui à chaque fois qu'il apparaissait quelque part.

« Je ne vous comprends tellement pas...vous les humains... » souffla-t-il subitement, alors que Galilée tourna son regard vers lui. « Il vous arrive tant de mal, tant de douleur...et pourtant vous restez. Vous insistez même. »

Elle eu un faible sourire.

-Vous ne pourriez pas comprendre Docteur, murmura-t-elle.

Il la regardait. Elle semblait tellement vulnérable. Galilée Harkness, celle qui était plus solide que le roc lui semblait tellement fragile qu'il aurait peur de la briser en la touchant.

« Je veux comprendre... »

-C'est à cause de vous Docteur. C'est à cause de vous que nous n'acceptons pas de partir, que nous revenons toujours, que nous insistons.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Mais pourquoi? »

-Votre personne. Ce que vous êtes, la confiance que l'on met en vous. La force de votre caractère. La sécurité que l'on peut sentir lorsque vous nous prenez dans vos bras. La force de l'adrénaline lorsque vous nous prenez la main pour partir dans une course contre la montre ou la mort. L'inspiration que vous nous donnez et le courage que l'on a à vous côtoyer. L'histoire du monde que vous nous montrez. Les connaissances que l'on découvre à votre contact.

Il était silencieux, l'écoutant sans toutefois comprendre tout ce qu'elle lui disait. Elle avait raison, il lui était difficile de voir pourquoi les humains qu'il prenait pour compagnon réagissait tous pareil.

-Si je peux vous imager tout cela, mon père donnerait sa vie pour vous, en votre nom.

Il eu un sourire en coin.

« Il faut dire que votre père ne peut pas mourir, ça doit aider. »

Galilée lui lança un regard noir.

-Ne ridiculisez pas l'allégeance qu'a mon père à votre égard!

Il détourna le regard. Il le savait très bien pourtant. Dans la plateforme cinq, il en avait eu la preuve lorsque sans peur, Jack était allé vers les Daleks et s'était fait tué pour lui laisser le temps de préparer l'onde delta. Onde delta qu'il n'avait jamais mise en marche dans sa grande lâcheté.

« Je suis désolé Galilée, vous avez raison. Jack est un compagnon des plus loyal. Le plus loyal même. » avoua-t-il avec un petit sourire rêveur.

-Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment il fait.

Il haussa les sourcils et se tourna vers elle.

-Vous êtes si étrange, si instable, si menaçant. Et lui se sacrifie sans problème et sans peur pour vous. Il ne se pose même pas de question. Vous en avez besoin et il se sacrifie pour vous laisser le champ libre. C'est ce que je n'arrive pas à m'expliquer. Sa loyauté est pire qu'une simple allégeance. Même les rois humains n'avaient pas tant de considération de la part de leur sujet.

Il détourna à nouveau le regard et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Oui, il se doutait bien que ce genre de réaction pouvait la surprendre. Quoique lui non plus n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer la quasi adoration qu'il avait de la part du capitaine.

-Je me le demandais aussi alors que j'étais dans cette poche de Noir, entourée par les Dranibs. Volontairement, est-ce que je me serais jetée dans cette poche pour y mourir...

Elle prit une pause et le regarda quelques instants. Elle ne lui faisait aucun reproche, il le savait parfaitement. Elle ne faisait que lui montrer son point de vue en toute honnêteté.

-Non...jamais volontairement.

Évidemment. Il ne demandait à personne de se sacrifier pour lui.

-Peut-être un jour...

« Non... »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne demande à personne de se tuer en mon nom. Je ne veux pas que des gens souffrent en mon nom. Je sais ce que je suis, la tempête en approche, mais je ne me suis pas réveillé un jour avec dans la tête l'idée de devenir l'homme le plus craint de l'univers, ni celui pour qui les gens se sacrifient. »

-Je sais Docteur.

Il la regarda, légèrement surpris.

-J'ai ressentit beaucoup d'émotion lors de l'attaque des lézards...

« Coondorans. »

-Hein?

« Ce sont des Coondorans... »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, se disant qu'il avait le chic pour sortir ce genre de choses pas très importante, mais toujours au bon moment.

-Lorsque j'ai été connectée à votre TARDIS. J'ai vu des choses...

Elle ferma les yeux, les images remontant dans son esprit. Elle en trembla.

-Des choses si terrifiantes. Vous vous souvenez, je vous avais demandé comment vous faisiez pour ne pas sombrer...

« Je m'en souviens... »

-Vous m'aviez demander ce qui me faisait penser que vous ne sombriez jamais. Et bien pendant cette connexion, j'ai pu comprendre des choses que plusieurs personnes n'ont jamais cru comprendre. Vous êtes un être très seul Docteur.

Il eu un léger sourire en coin, un peu amer, un peu joyeux. Il ne savait plus comment réagir lorsqu'on lui disait qu'il était quelqu'un de très seul. Certes, peut-être, mais il n'aimait pas voyager seul. Il préférait avoir quelqu'un avec lui, même s'il disait toujours ne plus vouloir voyager avec quelqu'un.

« Allez-vous...un peu mieux? »

Elle eu un petit rire.

-Aussi bien que faire se peut.

Elle serra les couvertures contre elle.

-Parlez-moi...des Dranibs Docteur.

Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête, un air un peu agacé et mal à l'aise sur le visage. Pas agacé par elle, mais plutôt par ces créatures.

« Les Dranibs sont un peu comme les Seigneur du Temps. Des légendes qui voyagent à travers le Temps et l'Espace. Chez vous, ils prennent forme sous le nom de la Faucheuse. Dans l'Univers, ils ont plusieurs noms, dépendant des peuples. Mon peuple les appelle « Le Fléau » les Nasfiens les appelle « Les Ténèbres Stellaires » et ainsi de suite. » Il appuya une de ses converses sur la commande. « Ils n'existent pas. Ils n'ont pas de réelles planètes. Nous donnons un nom au Noir dans lequel ils vivent sans savoir réellement d'où ils viennent. Les histoires sur eux racontent qu'ils décident du temps imparti à chaque être vivant de l'univers avant que ne viennent leur mort. Ce sont eux ensuite qui viennent les chercher. »

-Donc...je suis supposée mourir?

« Non. »

-Alors pourquoi ce sont-ils attaqués à moi?

Il soupira.

« C'est bien là tout le problème. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Je suis capable de voir ce qui étais, ce qui est, ce qui sera et ce qui pourrait être. Votre vie ne tire pas à sa fin, vous êtes jeune. »

En faites, ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre, c'était que la ligne de vie de sa jeune compagne n'avait pas encore de fin. Il n'avait pas vu sa mort. Il fallait aussi dire qu'elle avait rejoint sa propre ligne du temps, ce qui l'empêchait d'apercevoir son futur.

-Donc...?

« Les Dranibs n'étaient pas supposé vous attaquer. »

-Mais ils m'ont tout de même attaqué.

« Je soupçonne qu'une force plus grande se rit de nous. »

-Mais vous ne savez pas laquelle.

« Non. »

Il la regarda un moment.

« Vous êtes une adoratrice des mais n'est-ce pas? »

Elle eu un rire.

-Je suis peut-être un peu pessimiste ou défaitiste, je ne sais pas.

Il eu un sourire, puis se releva.

« Bon... »

-Partons maintenant.

Ils se jetèrent un regard.

« D'accord. Allons-y doucement. »

Le TARDIS décolla. Assise confortablement, Galilée n'eut qu'à se tenir pour pouvoir voyager sans être ballotée de part et d'autre du vaisseau spatiale. Au bout d'un moment donné, elle s'effondra du siège en criant. Dans sa tête, une douleur poignante cognait de tout côté. Elle se tenait la tête entre ses mains, hurlant, les yeux fermés fortement, ses doigts crispés dans ses cheveux. Elle ressentait un feu atroce. Comme si un poignard ôtait bout par bout la chair recouvrant son crâne.

« Galilée! »

Il s'élança vers elle, inquiet et paniqué de l'entendre hurler ainsi.

-Docteur!

Cria-t-elle entre des larmes et des hurlements de douleur. Il lui prit la tête entre ses mains et la força à la relever vers lui.

« Ouvrez vos yeux Galilée! »

Elle gémissait et pleurait, sans pourtant lui obéir. Elle avait tellement mal. Que tout cela cesse, que tout cela cesse!

« Ouvrez vos yeux! » lui ordonna-t-il en criant. Elle les ouvrit, le faisait brutalement reculer un mètre plus loin sous la peur. Il serra les dents. « Non... »

Elle s'agenouilla sur le sol, essayant de rester en équilibre, la tête en feu, les larmes ne cessant de couler. Elle regardait le Docteur. Ce dernier souffrait de la voir avec ce visage ravagé par la douleur et les larmes. Ses coeurs se serraient, mais en même temps, il ne voulait plus s'approcher.

« Je suis désolé...oh tellement désolé... »

Il voyait en son regard la lueur d'une possession Dranib.


	7. Pain

_Je sais qu'il est extrêmement court, mais c'est pour vous dire que le chapitre 8 va l'être moins. Il était nécessaire pour le septième d'être ainsi._

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Chapitre 7: Pain**

Le cerveau du Docteur marchait à rapide allure alors que Galilée pleurait et hurlait toujours, torturée par la douleur intérieur que lui causait le Dranib. Dès que la possession serait complète, la créature de la mort obligerait la jeune humaine à mourir. Il s'agissait des seuls êtres dans l'Univers à pouvoir obliger un humain à mourir. Malheureusement. Il fallait donc qu'il trouve une idée. Et vite. Il savait combien de temps cela prenait et s'il calculait bien, et il calculait extrêmement bien, il lui restait moins de deux minutes pour l'aider. Deux minutes pour l'empêcher de mourir à jamais. Deux minutes pour ne pas faire germer en lui la pensée de se tuer à son tour.

« Oh Galilée.... »

Il faisait toujours des gaffes, amenait toujours ses compagnes au bord de la mort. Les dangers, elles pouvaient gérer, il le savait très bien, mais la mort ne s'évitait pas elle. Certes il pouvait faire en sorte qu'elle ne meurt pas, mais quand dans ce cas-ci la Mort elle-même voulait jouer...ça en devenait déjà beaucoup plus complexe.

« Sur celle-là...je n'ai pas réellement assuré le coup. »

Et c'était bien l'une des rares fois où il ne faisait absolument rien correctement. Comment allait-il arranger le tout maintenant? Il devait bien y avoir une solution quelque part. Il ne restait plus qu'à la trouver.

« Aller, réfléchis... »

Il se parlait à lui-même, stressé. Il devait trouver une solution.

« Oh... »

Une idée germa dans son esprit. Une idée qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup.

« Galilée, j'ai peut-être une solution. »

La jeune humaine retenait ses cris, le regardant, en larmes. Son regard le suppliait de faire cesser cette douleur. Elle voulait mourir. Il le voyait parfaitement bien dans son regard. Elle le suppliait presque de l'achever dans ses yeux.

« Non Galilée non! »

Il s'approcha d'elle rapidement malgré le Dranib en elle. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se laisse avoir, mais comment le lui faire comprendre pour qu'elle lui fasse une totale confiance? La réponse à cette question n'était pas dans le livre du parfait compagnon.

« Ne pensez pas à mourir, pas maintenant. J'ai une solution et elle va marcher, mais vous devez me faire confiance et vous devez espérer! »

Elle lui jeta un regard consterné le défiant de le faire dans son état. Il serra les dents, essayant de trouver quelque chose qui pourrait peut-être la convaincre. Il savait qu'après cette aventure, elle allait très certainement lui en vouloir. Il en avait l'intime conviction.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, je le sais très bien, mais votre père se sacrifiait pour moi, vous vous souvenez? Alors il doit bien avoir une raison. Je vous en conjure Galilée...je m'en veux terriblement de vous demander cela, mais faites moi confiance. Comme si vous devriez mourir pour moi. Comme si la seule chose que l'Univers avait de survivre, c'était que vous vous sacrifiez en mon nom. »

Un regard noir suivit ses paroles, puis un hurlement déchirant le fit reculer. Il la regardait, complètement paniqué. Il ne pouvait rien faire si elle ne lui faisait pas confiance. Les Dranibs aimaient la peur, la souffrance et l'envie de mourir. Et Galilée semblait être un festin appétissant pour eux.

« Galilée... »

Galilée ne supportait plus cette douleur, mais les mots du Docteur se frayaient peu à peu un chemin jusqu'à elle. Cet extraterrestre déjanté la prenait pour une humaine stupide. Pourtant...pourtant son coeur avait envie de croire qu'il y avait une autre solution. Mieux que la mort.

« Pensez à votre père... »

Le visage de Jack vint à elle. Cet homme si beau, si charmant. Qui l'avait recueillit pour une raison inconnue, mais qui avait toujours tant pris soin d'elle-même qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'ignorer. Ni l'abandonné. Elle hurla une nouvelle fois, pleurant alors que son coeur reprenait espoir.

Le Docteur le voyait très bien dans ses yeux. C'était la lueur qu'il attendait.

« Continuez Galilée. Je vous en prie, reprenez espoir. Vous ne mourrez pas aujourd'hui. »

Il l'espérant lui aussi grandement. Deuxième fois seulement qu'elle était avec lui et déjà elle mourrait? Quoique Astrid n'avait pas eu de deuxième fois comme bon nombre de personne avant et après elle. Mais Galilée n'était pas pareille. En faites si mais...

« Aller, vous êtes forte, une Harkness vous vous rappelez? »

Elle le regarda complètement désespérée, mais réussit, après quelques gémissements à lui faire un faible sourire sous ses larmes. Le Docteur su alors que c'était le bon moment.

« Ceci ne voudra rien dire... »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, ne serait-ce qu'un regard, le Gallifréen l'embrassa doucement, la surprenant grandement. Peu à peu, la douleur s'amenuisait et ses pensées redevenaient peu à peu claires. Elle réussissait à respirer correctement et son coeur arrêta de se serrer. Ses muscles tremblaient toujours sous l'effort qu'avait occasionnée la douleur, mais elle n'avait plus mal. Lorsque le Docteur se recula, elle ouvrit les yeux. Son expression était figé dans la douleur et pourtant aucun son ne sortait. Il essayait de refouler cette douleur au plus profond de lui-même.

-Docteur?

« Ça...ça va aller...Enfin je crois. » Il eu un petit gloussement. « Ce n'est pas souvent dans l'histoire de l'Univers qu'un Seigneur du Temps ne se laisse posséder par un Dranib. » Il eu un sourire ironique. « Comme quoi il y a vraiment une première fois à tout. » Il fit une grimace. « Première fois pas très agréable. Ce n'est pas un jeu que je recommencerais à tous les jours. »

-Vous allez...?

Elle ne voulait même pas envisager cette possibilité, alors la dire à voix haute....

« N...Nan voyons. » Il eu un grognement douloureux. « Un Dranib ne peut tuer de lui-même. Il possède justement pour tuer. Et...sans vouloir vous vexer, un Seigneur du Temps à une force mentale beaucoup plus puissante que celle d'un humain. »

Elle ne répondit pas. Encore sous le choc et désespéré de voir le Docteur dans un état de faiblesse. Ce cauchemar ne finirait donc jamais?

« Arg...c'est seulement un peu inconfortable. J'ai quand même deux coeurs, donc deux âmes prennent beaucoup de place pour rien. »

Elle ne put retenir un léger gloussement amusé.

« Vous trouvez ça drôle en plus? » s'outra-t-il en ayant néanmoins un petit sourire sur le visage. Il eu une grimace de douleur. « Il va falloir que je m'en débarrasse... »

-Comment?

« Je ne sais pas encore! » s'exclama-t-il visiblement enthousiaste.

Galilée leva les yeux au ciel, contente de retrouver son Docteur, tout en étant elle-même correcte.

-Docteur je...

Elle tourna de l'oeil et s'évanouit.

« Hum oui...j'ai peut-être oublié d'avertir sur les effets secondaires d'une aussi longue possession... »


	8. Time problem?

_Voila, comme promis, pour me faire pardonner de la piètre longueur du chapitre 7, voila que je poste le chapitre 8 qui devrait mieux convenir au niveau de la longueur. Je tiens à avertir que si vous ne comprenez pas tout ce qui se passe, c'est totalement normal. Les explications viendront en temps et lieu, je vous le promet. Ne vous inquiétez donc pas et ne faites que profiter de la lecture, le reste n'importe peu._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 8: Time problem?**

-Qui est-elle Docteur?

« Je n'en sais strictement rien Rose... »

-Va-t-elle aller mieux?

« Oh que oui! »

Galilée cilla un instant. Elle entendait des voix, mais ce n'était pas celle du Docteur. Pourtant...cette Rose appelait un homme de la même manière. Sottise, ce devait être un médecin. Elle serait donc dans un hôpital? Mais...

-Docteur?? s'écria-t-elle en se redressant brutalement. Un mal de tête et des vertiges l'obligèrent à se recoucher.

« On se calme... » fit une voix exaspérée.

-Qui êtes-vous? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix, une main sur son front, espérant que le mal de tête parte.

« Je suis le Docteur. »

-Le Docteur qui? Demanda-t-elle en grognant.

« Seulement le Docteur. »

Elle entendit la femme qui était avec lui glousser de rire. Galilée se redressa lentement afin de ne pas attirer les vertiges et regarda celui qui se disait le Docteur. Évidemment, ce n'était pas lui.

-C'est ça oui...

« Je vous le dis, que ça vous plaise ou non, je suis le Docteur, juste le Docteur. »

Elle haussa les sourcils. C'était exactement ou presque de la même manière que son Docteur s'était présenté à elle quelques jours, semaines, mois ou années auparavant. Elle avait perdu le compte des jours à l'intérieur du TARDIS.

-Mais c'est complètement impossible...

Ses vis-à-vis sourirent comme s'il s'agissait de quelque chose d'habituel.

-Où suis-je?

Elle commençait vraiment à paniquée. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait là avec des inconnus. Elle se souvenait de la douleur, du Dranib, du Docteur possédé, puis plus rien. Quelque chose devait s'être passé entre les deux évènements.

« Vous êtes...euh... »

Elle regarda autour d'elle et reconnut aussi la salle.

-Le TARDIS...

Là les deux inconnus eurent l'air si surpris qu'elle du réprimé un rire. Soudain, une idée émergea de son esprit. S'ils étaient dans le TARDIS, alors ça voulait peut-être dire que...

-Docteur!

Elle se remit sur ses jambes et sortit de la salle, partant à la recherche du Docteur. L'autre homme et la dénommée Rose sortirent à leur tour, soufflés par une telle étrangeté terrestre. Ils n'arrivaient pas à comprendre, mais la suivirent pour justement chercher la réponse à leurs questions.

-Docteur! Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle!

« De quoi, je ne comprends pas... »

-Oh, ce n'est pas à vous que je parle.

« Techniquement si... » fit remarquer le Docteur en fronçant les sourcils. À ses côtés, Rose ne comprenait plus rien.

-Vous la connaissez Docteur?

« -Bien sûr que non! » s'écrièrent-ils en choeur, faisant sourire la jeune Tyler.

« Bon, d'abord, qui êtes-vous? »

Galilée le regarda, méfiante. Il lui était arrivé tant de choses depuis qu'elle avait commencer cette deuxième aventure avec le Docteur qu'elle ne savait plus à qui faire confiance. Sincèrement, il fallait qu'elle retrouve le Docteur.

-C'est plutôt à moi de vous demander ça. Que faites-vous dans le TARDIS du Docteur?

Son ton agressif les surprit.

« Non, non, non! » s'écria le Docteur, vexé qu'on le prenne pour un intrus dans son propre vaisseau. « Ici je suis chez moi, c'est mon TARDIS et c'est vous qui n'êtes pas à la bonne place. »

Galilée eu un grognement.

-Votre petite prestance d'alien mal placé ne m'a jamais impressionnée!

Le Docteur et Galilée se figèrent. L'un parce qu'une humaine avait répliqué ça avec autant de naturel alors qu'il ne pensait pas la connaître et l'autre parce qu'elle venait de reconnaître en cet inconnu tous les traits de personnalité de son Docteur.

-Oh mon dieu...

Elle mis une main devant sa bouche, totalement dévastée par ce qu'elle venait de comprendre. Elle du se soutenir au siège devant le tableau de bord alors que ses jambes faiblissaient d'un coup. Le Docteur vint la rattraper, mais elle le repoussa violemment.

-Ne m'approchez pas!

Il se recula, abasourdit. Rose à ses côtés ne comprenait plus rien du tout. Cette jeune fille, inconnue, blonde, avec des yeux marrons, était apparue comme ça dans le TARDIS sans explication. Ils avaient d'abord cru à une attaque, mais le Docteur l'avait identifié comme étant bel et bien humaine. Alors qui pouvait-elle bien être? Comment connaissait-elle le TARDIS? Comment connaissait-elle le Docteur? Toutes ces questions auxquelles elle ne trouvait aucune réponse.

« Qui êtes-vous? »

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire...siffla Galilée, désespérée. Si elle avait bien comprit, elle se trouvait dans le passé du Docteur. Si elle avait été dans son futur, il l'aurait reconnut.

« Ce peut être important...si jamais vous êtes perdue. »

Cette voix si chaude et si douce lui fit relever la tête. Les intonations étaient différentes, mais cet homme était bel et bien son Docteur. Certainement à sa neuvième génération. Quand elle avait regardé le TARDIS, elle n'avait vu que des bribes. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait calmement, elle avait déjà vu cet homme. Lorsqu'elle avait été connectée au vaisseau, ce dernier le lui avait montrer. Elle reconnut aussi Rose Tyler. La compagne qui revenait si souvent dans les pensées du Seigneur du Temps.

-Je suis Galilée...répondit-elle au bout d'un moment, s'arrêtant à temps pour ne pas dire son nom de famille. Elle ne savait pas si Jack l'avait déjà adopté, ni même si le Docteur de cette époque connaissait son père. Alors elle préférait ne pas prendre de risque.

« Galilée qui? »

-Juste Galilée.

Le Docteur eu un sourire plutôt joueur à cette réplique alors que Rose ne savait plus trop comment réagir.

« Donc vous êtes perdue? »

-Dans le temps oui...perdue...dit-elle le regard dans le vide. Elle voulait retrouver son Docteur, elle voulait retrouver son père.

« Dans le temps? »

-Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de parler de ça.

Elle regarda le Docteur intensément, caressant du bout des doigts le TARDIS. Des picotements au bout de ses extrémités lui répondirent. Elle sourit, le Docteur fronça les sourcils.

« Depuis quand aime-t-elle les étrangers? »

-C'est parce que je n'en suis pas une, soupira-t-elle tristement.

« Vous venez de mon futur.... »

-Vous êtes moins rapide que lui...

« Hey! »

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Puis le docteur se tourna vers Rose et échangea avec elle un tendre sourire. Galilée devina donc que les sentiments qu'elle avait ressentit via le TARDIS était réel. Il avait aimé cette femme. De toutes ses forces. De tous ces coeurs. Elle eu un petit sourire attendrit.

« Galilée, voici Rose Tyler. Rose, voici Galilée. »

Les deux femmes se sourirent et se serrèrent la main. Le docteur regarda un instant Rose qui sembla comprendre le message.

-Bon, je vous laisse...de toute façon, il faut que je fasse le ménage de cette chambre. C'est ça voyager avec le Docteur, on a tellement aucun de temps pour nous que je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de nettoyer cette chambre qui est devenue à moi mais qui n'a jamais été dépoussiérée depuis...je ne sais pas, un siècle?

« Environ. » répondit le Docteur avec un enthousiasme qui fit grimacer les deux jeunes femmes. Elles savaient ce que c'était que de voyager avec le Docteur.

-Bon j'y vais...

Elle partit, les laissant seuls tous les deux. Le Docteur se tourna vers Galilée. S'il s'agissait d'une compagne futur et bien il préférait que Rose ne soit pas là pour entendre la conversation. Il venait d'apprendre que sa compagne allait la quitter. Il espérait que ce ne soit pas en perdant la vie.

-Je suis désolée, je ne suis pas supposée révéler des choses du futur, je le sais.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit de votre faute en fait. Il s'agit plutôt d'une erreur spatio-temporelle que je compte bien régler. »

Elle eu un petit sourire qui le remerciait. Il eu un qui se voulait des plus rassurants. Il lui posa doucement une main sur les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas comment vous êtes arrivées ici Galilée, mais je ferais tout pour que vous puissiez retourner à votre réelle époque. »

La jeune humaine eu un sourire et hocha la tête. Elle n'était pas tellement certaine de ce qu'elle disait, sa journée allant de mal en pis depuis qu'ils étaient repartit dans une nouvelle aventure. Le Docteur de son côté pouvait très bien voir que la jeune humaine avait vécu quelque chose de particulièrement traumatisant. Elle avait quoi? Dix-sept ans? Il les prenait jeune là où il était rendu...En plus, elle semblait...détenir un aura étrange. Il lui semblait voir des particules du TARDIS. Pourtant c'était impossible. Il aurait fallut pour cela qu'elle regarde au coeur du TARDIS. Elle ne serait même plus vivante pour en parler si ça avait été le cas. Qui était-elle vraiment.

« Que vous est-il arrivé? Peut-être pourrais-je comprendre ce qui vous ai arrivé si vous m'aider. »

Elle le trouvait plus calme que son Docteur. À moins qu'il ne soit seulement dans sa phrase « c'est le temps d'une pause ».

-Je...

Elle ne souhaitait plus y repenser. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira.

-Je ne crois pas que je puisse en parler. Ça pourrait changer le futur.

Le Docteur la regardait en souriant. Elle l'écoutait donc. Comme Rose. Elles apprenaient toutes deux, seulement elles étaient à différentes époques l'une de l'autre.

« D'accord...Mais si quelque chose vous reviens, qui ne changerait pas le futur mais qui pourrait nous aider, faites-moi signe. »

Il détestait ne pas avoir le contrôle sur la situation et c'était justement ce qui se passait, car il ne pouvait rien savoir de l'affaire, donc il ne pouvait pas trouver les solutions, comme il le faisait toujours. Ça allait être un cas beaucoup compliqué que les autres, mais pas moins intéressant.

Rose revint quelques instants plus tard et ils parlèrent tous ensemble, évitant les sujets pouvant contenir des spoilers. Au final, ils trouvèrent tous en l'autre un côté sympathique et enviable. À la fin de la journée, ils riaient tous ensemble, sans plus aucune retenue, quoique toujours prudents sur leur sujet de conversation. Au bout d'un moment, les deux jeunes baillèrent d'un même mouvement synchronisé. Le Docteur eu un petit sourire moqueur. Elles étaient très drôles.

« Galilée, vous prendrez ma chambre... »

Il avait longuement réfléchit. Rose lui sourit.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Rose, je ne me vaporiserai pas dans la nuit. »

Ils rirent et Rose alla se coucher. Elle n'était pas jalouse de Galilée, le simple regard du Docteur sur elle-même lui prouvait qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre. Que son coeur n'avait pas à se briser en mille morceaux. Galilée quant à elle le regarda, totalement figée. Depuis quand le Seigneur du Temps lui proposait sa chambre?

« Je resterai ici si c'est cela qui vous importune. »

-Non c'est que...

« Allez dormir Galilée... »

Elle obéit sans plus dire un seul mot et sans savoir qu'elle ne saurait jamais pourquoi la neuvième réincarnation lui avait laissé pour cette nuit son lit. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte de la chambre du Seigneur du Temps, elle la reconnut tout de suite. Elle se tourna vers une autre porte d'où elle entendait Rose chanter. Le Docteur de sa véritable époque l'avait donc installée dans la chambre de son ancienne compagne disparue. Son coeur se serra alors qu'elle ouvrait lentement la porte. Lorsqu'elle la referma derrière elle, elle eut l'impression de violer l'intimité de son compagnon de voyage. L'atmosphère à l'intérieur de la cabine était plutôt étrange. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait dans le fond de ses entrailles. Elle s'approcha du lit à petit pas. Il lui semblait que son docteur pouvait réapparaître à tout moment et qu'il allait entrer pour lui reprocher de fouiller dans les affaires d'autrui. Pourtant, elle put calmement se coucher dans sous les couvertures et réussit même à s'endormir.


	9. Cry for the angels

_Nous voila au chapitre neuf. Nous avons des réponses et nous avons sûrement des questions. J'essaie de toujours faire en sorte de répondre à ces questions. Parfois plus loin parfois en explications ici à la fin quand il y a des questions. Alors si vous trouvez que quelque chose n'est pas logique, dites-vous que c'était peut-être prévu._

_Je sais aussi que Galilée paraît OOC comparé à comment elle était dans la première fic, ceci étant parfaitement normal. :D Je vous aime ceux qui ont continuer à me lire et celle qui a continué à me reviewer. Merci beaucoup et surtout bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 9: Cry for the angels**

_-Docteur! Qu'est-ce qui se passe?_

_« Je ne sais pas, le TARDIS vire complètement....elle devient folle! »_

_-Elle?_

_« Oui, c'est une femelle. »_

_Le Docteur courait autour des commandes quand il se plia de douleur, grimaçant._

_-Le Dranib? Demanda Galilée, inquiète pour l'extraterrestre._

_Le Docteur hocha la tête en se tenant les côtés, fermant les yeux afin de se calmer et de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Il ne devait pas laisser cette petite Faucheuse de l'Univers essayer de faire sa loi à l'intérieur d'un corps de Seigneur du Temps. Après tout il avait survécu aux pires fléaux de l'Univers, alors pourquoi pas celui-là?_

_« Il ne parviendra pas à me faire mourir, mais je ne peux l'empêcher de me faire mal. »_

_Elle s'approcha lentement de lui._

_-Je suis désolée._

_Il eu un petit sourire en coin un peu idiot qui la fit sourire à son tour._

_« C'est moi qui vous ai embarquée là-dedans Galilée, ce n'est pas votre faute. » corrigea-t-il sur un ton étonnamment doux. « Et puis, il faut voir le bon côté des choses! »_

_Cet homme n'était pas croyable. Il se faisait torturer, mais était tout de même encore capable de trouver des sarcasmes et des blagues idiotes. Le TARDIS les secoua une nouvelle fois, jetant, pour une des rares fois, le Docteur sur le sol qui ne pouvait pas garder son équilibre et combattre la douleur occasionné par la créature du Noir._

_-Docteur, vous savez ce qui se passe?_

_« Non. Pas du tout. »_

_-Et mon père qui disait que vous saviez tout..._

_« Il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu'il dit. Il arrive parfois que des choses imprévues se produisent. Étant donné que je ne peux pas voir ma propre ligne du temps, les surprises ne sont guère rares. »_

_Galilée soupira alors que le TARDIS se faisait secoué à nouveau. Le Docteur courrait autour de la commande, essayant de trouver ce qui se passait, de comprendre la situation et accessoirement de trouver une solution à tout ça. Sa compagne le suivait du regard. L'aventure recommençait. Elle devait mettre de côté ces mauvaises images avec les Dranibs et revenir dans la course. C'était ce qu'elle trouvait de plus difficile. Il fallait toujours courir pour ne pas se faire distancer par la mort. Elle avait de la misère à ne pas s'essouffler._

_« Je ne comprends pas. » s'exclama-t-il, semblant exaspéré. « Ce n'est pas supposé arriver comme ça, jamais! »_

_Galilée le regardait, se disant qu'il était plutôt rare de pouvoir voir un Seigneur du Temps dans un tel état d'incertitude. Elle était donc une humaine privilégiée de pouvoir assister à ce genre de spectacle. Elle allait pouvoir revenir sur ça pour se moquer de lui. Si jamais ils finissaient par se sortir de tous ces problèmes._

_« Il y a quelqu'un qui veut que nous atterrissions! » s'écria-t-il en abaissant un levier et frappant du marteau plus souvent qu'à l'accoutumé._

_-Où?_

_« Je ne sais pas. Il me semble que le TARDIS se dirige vers une petite planète inhabitée. »_

_-Inhabitée donc aucun secours...soupira Galilée, déposant la couverture à ses côtés et s'approchant du Docteur._

_« Exactement. Pourtant, le TARDIS m'indique qu'il y a une source de vie sur cette planète. »_

_-Nos poursuivants?_

_« Peut-être...mais qui irait sur une planète sans habitants? »_

_-Quelqu'un qui ne nous veut pas de bien certain..._

_Le Docteur sembla réfléchir alors que le TARDIS s'arrêtait subitement. Les deux passagers regardèrent les portes. Le silence. Il ne se passait plus rien. Le Docteur et Galilée n'entendaient plus rien. Le calme était donc revenu, comme ça._

_« Je crois bien... »_

_-...que nous allons tomber dans un piège, finit Galilée en reculant vers le Docteur._

_« Et que nous n'en avons pas le choix. » soupira le Docteur en prenant son manteau. Il plaça subitement une main contre ses coeurs, grimaçant de douleur. « Je l'avais presque oublié celui-là... » Il resta immobile un moment. Sa respiration était un peu plus saccadée, mais il semblait aller bien mieux qu'elle lorsqu'un mal de tête poignant l'avait pris à cause du Dranib._

_-Est-ce que vous pourrez vous en débarrasser? Demanda-t-elle inquiète. C'était tout de même un peu sa faute s'il était pris avec une Faucheuse à l'intérieur de son corps._

_« Oui... » siffla-t-il en se prenant les côtes, serrant les dents. « ...mais pas ici. »_

_Il leva la tête vers elle et eu un sourire des plus moqueurs._

_« Vous vous inquiétez pour moi? »_

_Galilée serra les dents._

_-Dans vos rêves._

_Le Docteur eu un petit sourire, puis se dirigea vers la porte. Sa compagne le suivit prudemment, pas totalement certaine de ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire pour aider le Docteur. Surtout qu'en plus il avait une Faucheuse Stellaire à l'intérieur de son corps. Il ouvrit la porte et sortit en la refermant derrière lui. Curieuse, Galilée sortit à son tour._

_La planète était plutôt morne. Ce fut la première réflexion que Galilée se fit lorsqu'elle ferma la porte derrière elle. Le paysage était banal, même décourageant. Le blé n'était pas doré, mais brun. Le ciel n'était pas d'un bleu royal, mais plutôt d'un turquoise foncé étrange. Le soleil ne ressemblait qu'à un point jaune ou rouge dans le ciel sans aucune auréole de lumière autour de lui. Même l'herbe était terne. Comme si quelqu'un avait pris la terre et en avait terni les couleurs._

_-Où sommes-nous?_

_« Sur Meneldur. La planète de nuit et de jour. » Elle haussa un sourcil et il se sentit obligé de s'expliquer. « La nuit et le jour vivent en cohabitation. Imaginez un calque de jour que vous fusionner avec un calque de nuit. »_

_-Mélangez le tout et vous obtenez un paysage des plus déprimants._

_« En quelque sorte. »_

_Ils regardèrent autour d'eux. Le docteur ne comprenait pas. Logiquement, il aurait du y avoir des personnes vivantes à l'endroit même où ils se trouvaient. Le TARDIS avait repéré deux formes de vie extraterrestres. Pourtant, rien. Il n'y avait strictement rien. Il commençait à se dire que tout ce qu'ils vivaient passait outre son contrôle. Il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur ce qu'il leur arrivait. Ils se faisaient mener par le bout du nez par une force invisible. Comment se faisait-il que tout lui échappait ainsi?_

_-Donc...que fait-on?_

_Elle se tourna vers lui, mais ne vit que son regard inquiet, presque horrifié. Il semblait fixer un point devant lui._

_-Qu'y a-t-il?_

_Il ne lui fournit aucune réponse, puis elle suivit son regard. Loin, très loin même, à la lisière d'une forêt tout aussi terne que le reste de ce paysage, elle pouvait entrapercevoir des silhouettes tout à fait immobile. Elle tourna son regard une deuxième fois vers le Docteur._

_-Docteur?_

_« Galilée, tournez votre regard vers ces deux silhouettes et ne clignez pas des yeux. » ordonna-t-il sans pourtant beaucoup de conviction._

_-Pourquoi?_

_« Faites seulement ce que je vous dis Galilée! »_

_Elle lui obéit aussitôt, tournant à nouveau son regard vers ces deux silhouettes mystérieuses qui semblaient ne pas plaire à son compagnon._

_-Je ne comprends pas..._

_« Ces deux formes que vous apercevez sont les formes de vie que le TARDIS a repérées. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas la meilleure des nouvelles de la journée. » Il eu un soupir. « Décidément, ce n'est pas notre journée. » rectifia-t-il quelque peu amer._

_-Ce sont nos poursuivants vous croyez?_

_« J'en suis plutôt convaincu voyez-vous. » répondit-il avec un rictus._

_-Pourquoi il ne faut pas cligner des yeux?_

_« Parce qu'ils auraient alors le temps de vous attaquer. »_

_Elle déglutit._

_« Mais tant que mon regard est ancré sur elles et si vous ne pouvez plus résister, vous pouvez cligner. »_

_Elle cilla. Le Docteur recula doucement, saisissant par la main sa jeune compagne. Ils ne devaient ni aller trop vite, ni quitter des yeux les silhouettes. Malheureusement, le Gallifréen savait qu'en s'enfermant dans le TARDIS, cela donnerait le temps à leurs poursuivants pour les rattraper de nouveau. L'atterrissage du TARDIS les avait envoyé au loin heureusement, mais s'ils venaient à les lâcher du regard..._

_-Que sont-ils?_

_« Des créatures...enfermées dans des statues. Des assassins solitaires. Ces créatures ont le meilleur en même temps que le pire moyen de défense qui puisse exister. Tant que vous les regardez, elles ne peuvent rien faire, mais dès que vous détourner les yeux, dès que vous ciller ou dès que vous ne les avez plus dans votre champs de vision, elles peuvent se mouver librement. Elles sont si rapides qu'un clignement pourrait suffire pour qu'elles soient juste devant vous. »_

_Elle continuait de reculer, lui faisant confiance._

_« Galilée, il faut que...arg! »_

_Le Docteur s'effondra sur le sol en se tenant les côtes. Ses dents étaient serrées et son visage était déformé par la douleur. Galilée se précipita vers lui et se laissa tomber à ses côtés._

_-Docteur!_

_Elle lui prit les épaules et lui leva la tête vers elle. La douleur qu'elle y vit lui serra le coeur. Le Dranib le torturait mentalement et physiquement._

_« Galilée... » articula faiblement le Docteur... « Ne détournez pas votre... » Il émit un cri de douleur en retombant face contre terre. L'humaine, trop paniquée, ne réagit pas sur le coup. Ce fut son instinct qui la sauva. Se sentant observée, elle releva la tête. Son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Cinq mètres plus loin, elle les vit. Devant eux se tenaient deux statues de pierre, semblables à des anges cachant leurs visage dans un chagrin immense._

_-Doc...Docteur..._

_« Galilée, ne...ne les lâchez pas du... regard. » dit-il tant bien que mal. « Si vous détournez les yeux... » Il poussa un autre cri qui mis les nerfs de Galilée à rude épreuve._

_-J'essaie...que va-t-il se passer si je cille._

_« Ils...vous auront. »_

_-Et vous?_

_Le Docteur était exaspéré de voir une nouvelle fois encore à quel point ses compagnons étaient toujours plus inquiets pour lui que pour eux-mêmes._

_  
« Même si je n'accueillerais pas de Dranib tous les jours dans mon corps, sa présence empêche les anges de me toucher. En faites, la Faucheuse leur fait peur. Elle peut tuer n'importe quoi. Disons...qu'il s'agit d'un passe-partout. » Il eu un gémissement. L'herbe glacée contre son front lui faisait du bien. Il sentait ses veines bouillir sous la torture de la Faucheuse. Il allait s'en tirer avec un puissant mal de tête._

_Galilée regardait toujours les anges, son coeur battant à un rythme effréné. Elle ne voulait pas terminer sa vie dans une planète inconnue, loin de la terre et une fois encore prise avec une créature qu'elle ne pouvait combattre._

_« Je suis désolé. »_

_-Ça va...je m'y suis fait..._

_« Aucun mal ne vous sera fait, je vous le promet. Et je viendrais vous chercher. »_

_-Mais vous disiez que les anges étaient dangereux..._

_« Certes... » sa respiration était saccadée, mais il semblait aller de mieux en mieux, comme si le Dranib lui laissait un moment de répit. « ...mais je vous jure qu'il y aura un moyen pour vous de revenir. »_

_-De revenir?_

_Elle cilla. Devant elle se trouvait le visage le plus horrible qu'elle n'aurait pu imaginer. Un visage humain déformé par une sorte de colère, le tout figé dans un masque de pierre. La créature se tenait...à quelques centimètres seulement de son visage....elle hurla._

Galilée se réveilla en sursaut, hurlant, le visage et le corps en sueur. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur le Docteur qui se précipita vers elle. La jeune humaine tremblait et en avait les larmes au yeux. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et la serra doucement dans ses bras, conscient qu'elle venait d'avoir un cauchemar.

« Ça va aller Galilée, je suis là, ça va aller. »

Ce n'était pas la voix de son Docteur, ce n'était pas l'apparence de son Docteur, mais elle se sentait avec lui comme avec celui aux côtés de qui elle voyageait. Aussi, confiante, elle se laissa aller contre son torse, tremblotant toujours. Les anges pleureurs. Elle s'en souvenait maintenant. Ce pourquoi elle avait atterrit ici. Après la vision d'horreur et son hurlement, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de se recroqueviller sur elle-même. Ensuite, elle s'était réveillée devant Rose et le Docteur.

« Shhhhh, doucement, vous êtes en sécurité maintenant. »

L'homme avait une voix si douce, pas étonnant que Rose en soit tombée amoureuse.

« Plus rien ne peut vous arriver. »

-Docteur?

L'interpellé se tourna vers la porte. Rose se tenait dans l'encadrement, inquiète. Le hurlement de Galilée l'avait réveillé.

« Elle a fait un cauchemar. »

L'autre humaine, compréhensive, s'approcha et s'installa à son tour sur le lit.

« Vous voulez nous raconter Galilée? » demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Hésitante et essayant de trouver comment le raconter sans trop révéler de choses, Galilée débuta son histoire sur Meneldur, consciente qu'évacuer le trop plein d'émotion l'aiderait certainement à retrouver ses esprits. Même si elle semblait beaucoup plus dure, Galilée trouvait que la précédente régénération du Docteur était beaucoup plus...rassurante et présente pour ses compagnons que ne l'était son Docteur...

--

_Et voila! J'espère sincèrement que vous avez appréciez! Si moi j'aime toujours, je ne peux pas décider pour vous. Que va faire Ten? Est-ce Nine qui en fait sauvera la situation? Galilée restera-t-il avec le Docteur à la fin de cette aventure (qui est encore dans quelques chapitres) ou si elle préférera rentrer sur Terre? Toutes les réponses...dans les prochains chapitres :P_


	10. We have a problem

_Je sais que ce chapitre-ci est court aussi. Mais je me fait sûerment pardonner par le fait que le chapitre 9 a été posté il y a quelques heures et que je vais probablement posté le chapitre 11 ce soir ou demain. Alors ne vous en faites pas, je ne vous abandonne pas et je ne serais pas cruelle. N'est-ce pas que je suis gentille et indulgente._

_Finalement, l'histoire s'est quelque peu allongée. Je m'en excuse. J'espère que vous aimerez tout autant._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 10: Houston...we have a problem.**

Ils étaient tous les trois dans la salle de commande du TARDIS. Ça avait pris un certain temps, mais Galilée se remise de ses émotions. Elle était plus calme. Le cauchemar l'avait ébranlée. Quand elle était apparut ici, le souvenir de ce qui s'était passé avait été effacé de sa mémoire.

« Ça va mieux? » demanda le Docteur en fronça les sourcils, inquiet pour cette jeune femme qui allait devenir sa compagne.

-Oui...ça peut aller.

Rose lui lança un petit sourire encourageant.

-Nous sommes à quel époque? Demanda finalement Galilée, se disant que ce ne pouvait pas être pire.

« C'est amusant, habituellement c'est moi qui demande ça. » plaisanta le Docteur avec un sourire. « Nous sommes en 2005 sur la Terre »

Galilée soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Décidément, elle n'atterrissait jamais à la bonne place. Elle eu un petit sourire résignée. Peut-être devrait-elle plutôt prendre sur elle-même et essayer de profiter du moment. Elle n'était pas tombé n'importe où, elle était avec le Docteur. Donc techniquement, elle était déjà plus en sécurité avec lui que n'importe où ailleurs et ce même si tout semblait s'évertuer à leur pourrir la vie.

-Vous faisiez quoi avant que je n'arrive?

-Nous avons terminé une petite mission sur un planète en surface du système solaire de Racoon. Nous venions de revenir lorsque tu es arrivée.

« Disons que tu as eu un bon timing. » compléta le Docteur sans cesser de sourire. La jeune étoile réussit à avoir un léger, mais très léger sourire. « Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est la raison de cette course-poursuite. Les anges habituellement ne perdent pas leur temps lorsqu'ils n'y arrivent pas. »

-En faites, je crois que ce n'était pas la première fois que le Doc...enfin, que vous rencontriez ces créatures.

« Non c'est sûr, je les ai déjà rencontré. » dit-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une chose extrêmement évidente.

-Non...après vous...

« Oh... »

Il avait l'air un peu préoccupé. Il commençait un peu trop à savoir ce qui allait se passer. Les spoilers n'étaient pas bon pour la vie, il le savait, mais il ne pouvait quand même pas laisser cette gamine sans écoute juste parce que le futur lui-même n'avait pu la sauver. Il se demandait pourquoi. Galilée avait été assez prudente pour ne pas trop raconter d'informations importantes.

-Docteur, c'est quoi ces anges, réellement? Demanda Rose d'une petite voix, consciente qu'il s'agissait d'un sujet dans lequel elle n'avait aucun rapport.

« Les Anges pleureurs, c'est comme ça qu'on les appelle. Ce sont des assassins solitaire qui tue proprement et sans laisser de traces. Ils détruisent ta vie dans le futur et t'envoie dans le passé, se nourrissant des années que tu ne vivras pas. »

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent. Galilée se rendait à quel point elle avait hâte de retourner dans son époque. Mais elle avait eu une nouvelle preuve qu'il s'agissait bel et bien du Docteur: il était toujours autant rassurant que dans quelques années.

« Logiquement, tu ne devrais pas rester longtemps ici. Est-ce que j'ai encore mon TARDIS? »

-Oui. Avant d'être transportée ici, vous aviez encore votre vaisseau. Vous me disiez que les anges ne pourraient pas vous avoir.

« Ce qui facilite donc la tâche. » dit-il avec un sourire. Il fronça ensuite les sourcils. « Que voulez-vous dire par les anges ne pourraient pas m'avoir? »

-Je ne peux pas vous le dire, désolée, mais il est arrivé des problèmes avant que nous arrivions sur Meneldur. Ce qui fait que les anges ne peuvent vous approcher.

Elle voyait très bien que ce qu'elle disait semblait un peu difficile à avaler pour le Docteur, mais elle ne pouvait rien dire de plus. Ce n'était même pas le Docteur qui l'en avait avertit, mais son père. Jack lui avait bien expliquer que si jamais il lui arrivait un problème et qu'elle arrivait dans le passé du Docteur, d'elle-même ou de toute personne de sa connaissance, elle en devait pas en révéler trop sur le futur. Pas plus que nécessaire pour sa sécurité.

« Il n'y a qu'un seul problème... » fit-il remarquer, son regard s'assombrissant.

-Lequel?

« Deux TARDIS ne peuvent être à la même place en même temps. »

-Comment ça?

« Parce que l'Univers imploserait. Enfin, disons que le même TARDIS ne peut être deux fois à la même place. Si je reviens vous chercher à cette époque, je risque de causer beaucoup plus de problèmes que je ne vous en ai causé. »

Elle le regarda un instant, voyant peu à peu ce qui l'inquiétait.

-Donc je vais rester prise ici?

Si elle se souvenait bien, elle pourrait créer un paradoxe. Elle se savait à l'école. Elle existait deux fois à la même place. Une jeune femme de 17 ans et une autre de 10 à 13 ans. Elle ne savait plus trop combien d'année la séparait de cette époque où elle rêvait aux étoiles sans pouvoir les atteindre.

« Non...non. » assura le Docteur malgré que son regard n'était pas pour la rassurer. « Nous allons trouver un moyen. Vous êtes humaine n'est-ce pas? »

-J'ai l'air de quoi à votre avis? Soupira-t-elle en grinçant des dents, le faisant sourire.

« Oui, vous êtes humaine. » s'amusa-t-il.

-Vous sous-entendez quoi là?

« Mais rien voyons. » assura-t-il avec un air innocent qui ne la convainquit pas réellement.

-Mais où vouliez-vous en venir?

« Je peux essayer de faire en sorte qu'un message soit envoyé à moi-même. Mais il faut que vous me disiez exactement c'est à quel moment, afin que je puisse trouver ce message et vous sauvez. »

-D'accord, mais le paradoxe?

Il eu l'air subitement un peu mal à l'aise.

« C'est justement le problème. »

Elle grinça des dents. À chaque fois qu'il disait ça, elle avait envie de l'étrangler.

-Quoi?

« Nous devrons vous abandonner dans un endroit désert de la Terre et partir avec que je puisse vous sortir de cette époque et retourner à la nôtre. »

Galilée soupira. De plus, le fait qu'il parle comme s'il s'agissait de lui-même ne l'aidait pas à mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Évidemment, elle savait qu'il parlait de son lui dans le futur, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de trouver cette situation des plus ambiguës.

-Si simple que ça?

« Non effectivement. »

Évidemment, c'était certain qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Toujours. Quand on voyage avec le Docteur, il s'agissait de la première règle à apprendre si l'on voulait survivre.

-Alors comment va-t-on faire?

« J'ai remarqué que vous aviez des résidus de mon vaisseau sur vous. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer? »

Elle le regarda quelques instants sans comprendre, puis le déclic se fit dans sa tête. Les particules orangées...

-Je ne sais pas comment ça s'est produit. Vous croyez que je suis connectée à votre TARDIS, mais en même temps, vous n'en êtes pas sûr.

Le Docteur eu l'air songeur quelques instants.

« Heureusement, ce petit détail pourrait très bien nous servir afin que l'on puisse vous renvoyer à la bonne date. Quant à la question sur votre race, cela veut dire qu'il y a une autre vous existant au même moment, n'est-ce pas? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire qu'il voulait sans doute intelligent.

-Oui. J'habite à Cardiff.

Rose et le Docteur s'entreregardèrent.

-Quoi? Demanda Galilée qui n'avait jamais aimé les discussions de regard qu'elle ne pouvait comprendre.

« Le TARDIS se trouve présentement à Cardiff, Londres, Angleterre, Terre. »

-Merci pour la leçon de géographie, soupira la jeune étoile.

« Je suis sérieux. Nous ne devons pas quitter le TARDIS donc sous peine de croiser votre double. Sinon, nous pourrons toujours aller dans une autre ville. »

-De toute façon, il faut trouver un endroit désert non?

« Je dois tout d'abord faire le message et programmer le TARDIS pour qu'il me parvienne dans mon futur, ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire. »

-Mais...

Quelques coups à la porte du TARDIS l'interrompirent. Elle regarda Rose qui regarda le Docteur qui eu un sourire en coin un peu étrange.

« Cet homme est têtu. » fit-il avec un sourire. « Entrez capitaine! »

Galilée ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise, pas prête du tout à ce qui allait suivre. Elle espérait grandement qu'elle avait changé depuis son adolescence, parce que sinon, elle était dans le pétrin. Lorsque le capitaine Jack Harkness entra dans le TARDIS en les saluant chaleureusement, Galilée eu envie de fuir, de fuir le plus loin possible...

* * *

_Donc...Galilée est dans les patates. Pour être polie. Évidemment, l'aventure ne se termine pas là. Ça se complique pour la jeune étoile qui voit débarquer son père adoptif (pour ceux qui n'auraient pas lu Child of Time : Meet the Doctor, ce serait une bonne idée d'aller jeté un coup d'oeil, car Child of Time: First Travel en est la suite..._


	11. Volcano

_Il est encore court, je m'en excuse, mais l'action va d'elle-même et je ne contrôle plus rien xD Sincèrement, j'ai l'impression qu'il va y avoir beaucoup plus de chapitre ici que dans les autres._

_Et si jamais vous trouvez qu'il s'agit d'une bonne nouvelle, il y aura un troisième Child of Time. Que j'ai bien hâte d'écrire à cause de l'idée. M'enfin, je me contente toute seule xD_

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 11: Volcano**

Jack se dirigea vers Rose et la serra tendrement dans ses bras, avant de faire de même pour le Docteur. C'est alors qu'il s'aperçut de la présence de Galilée à bord. Cette dernière déglutit, certaine que la pagaille allait s'en suivre.

-C'est qui cette troisième beauté? Demanda le capitaine avec un sourire.

« Elle s'appelle Galilée... »

Jack s'approcha de la jeune étoile avec un sourire qu'elle reconnut aussitôt. Son père était parfois des plus désespérant.

-Capitaine Jack Harkness, à votre service, surtout que vous avez le même prénom qu'une personne que j'adore. Tout est à votre honneur, assura-t-il en s'arrêtant à quelques millimètres d'elle.

« Jack, ce n'est pas le moment. »

-Mais je ne fais que dire bonjour! S'exclama le capitaine en servant une moue boudeuse au Gallifréen qui leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête.

« C'est déjà trop. Laissez-la respirer un peu, elle en a vu des vertes et des pas mûrs. » ordonna-t-il un peu plus fermement, sans pourtant perdre son sourire.

-D'accord, d'accord, soupira le capitaine en s'éloignant de Galilée, non sans l'avoir frôlé et lui avoir envoyé un clin d'oeil aguicheur. Galilée le suivait du regard, bouche bée. D'accord, le fait qu'il ne la reconnaisse pas était une bonne nouvelle – avait-elle tant changée depuis son adolescence?- mais ce jeu de drague n'était pas pour lui plaire. Elle venait de se faire draguer par son propre père! Il allait en entendre parler lorsqu'elle reviendrait dans la bonne époque. Elle le promettait!

« Pourquoi êtes-vous venu? »

-Ce que vous pouvez être cruel.

Les deux hommes se sourirent et même Rose semblait être contente que le capitaine soit là. Galilée elle espérait simplement qu'il parte le plus rapidement possible pour que le Docteur puisse essayer de la ramener dans son époque originelle.

-Je suis venu parce que je vous ai entendu. Quand vous apparaissez, vous faites du bruit. Que voulez-vous, j'ai le flair.

« Ce n'est pas plutôt l'ouïe? »

Le capitaine lui lança un regard. Galilée ne put s'empêcher de sourire en revoyant entre ces deux hommes la même relation qu'elle avait notée entre son Docteur et son père. Alors son père aimait autant cette régénération que celle avec laquelle elle voyageait? Son père avait réellement une allégeance étonnante envers cet extraterrestre.

-Arrêtez de vous moquer.

« Je suis heureux de vous revoir. » avoua finalement le Docteur avec un sourire. C'était une autre différence qu'elle nota. Celui-là révélait beaucoup plus facilement ses sentiments que son Docteur à elle.

-Et moi dont.

« Vous tombez bien, plus on a de mains, plus vite nous irons. »

-Ah oui? Que faites-vous?

Jack avait un regard intéressé. Le Docteur eu un petit sourire en coin, secoua la tête.

« Pas de ce genre Jack. »

Le concerné eu un léger rire.

« En faites nous devons faire en sorte que la jeune fille ici retourne chez elle. »

Jack se tourna vers Galilée qui redevint mal à l'aise. Il ne fallait pas qu'il comprenne, qu'il fasse un lien ou qu'il ait un doute. Après tout, elle ne devait pas changer le passé. Quoique sa seule présence suffisait à chambouler tout ce qu'il y avait dans sa vie. Le Docteur l'avait désormais rencontré dans sa précédente régénération. Elle espérait que ça n'avait pas changé trop de choses.

-Dommage...

Galilée aurait voulu lui lancer quelque chose au visage et lui hurler que draguer sa fille ne se faisait pas, mais après tout ce n'était pas sa faute. Il ne le savait pas. Et en même temps, elle était plutôt flattée. Oh certes, elle savait que son père n'était pas difficile, mais il avait deux façons de draguer. L'une par besoin et l'autre par intérêt. Elle savait que cette façon de frôler et de draguer était celle montrant un certain intérêt. C'était flatteur, mais il était mieux de ne pas aller trop loin.

-Moi je ne trouve pas, au contraire, grogna-t-elle entre ses dents, sachant qu'aucun ne l'entendrait.

« Nous devons créer un champs qui attirera le TARDIS à l'endroit que nous aurons décidé. Si vous voulez en comprendre le fonctionnement, comparez le tout à un gigantesque champ magnétique, mais au lieu de viser le métal, nous visons le TARDIS. »

-Vous êtes sûr que ça va marcher? S'inquiéta Galilée qui avait déjà vu à l'oeuvre les « bonnes » idées du Docteur.

« Il faut que le message se rende et que nous trouvions le bon endroit. Mis à part ces obstacles, ça ne peut pas échouer. » lui assura le Docteur, confiant et souriant.

-Sauf si des ennuis nous tombent dessus, rectifia Jack.

-Merci, soupira Galilée en essayant de ne pas grogner. Son père était idiot parfois.

« Bon, sortez de la salle, je dois enregistrer le message. » fit le Docteur en les poussant doucement hors de la salle des commandes. Rose, Jack et Galilée se dirigèrent vers une petite salle commune. Les deux femmes s'assirent sur des sièges alors que Jack s'appuya contre le mur, songeur.

-D'où viens-tu? Demanda-t-il en posant son regard sur Galilée. Cette dernière soupira.

-D'ici.

-Non...ça je sais. De quel siècle?

-Le 21e siècle.

Il eu un large sourire. Il semblait plutôt heureux de sa réponse.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que les gens de ce siècle sont les plus intéressants. De mon avis du moins.

Elle eu un sourire jaune. Sincèrement, son père n'était pas croyable. Elle avait hâte de voir sa tête quand il lui dirait que c'était elle finalement.

-Alors capitaine, fit Rose en insistant sur le dernier mot d'un ton moqueur, des nouvelles?

-Non, pas encore. Mis à part peut-être que j'ai une maison maintenant. Je me suis officiellement établi sur la Terre.

Rose eu un grand sourire.

-C'est bien. Nous nous verrons sans doute plus souvent.

Galilée préféra ne pas réagir. Elle avait vu dans le TARDIS ce qui arriverait au Docteur, à Rose et à Jack dans quelques jours, semaines, mois ou années. Les trois seraient séparés et ne seraient plus jamais ensemble. Jusqu'à ce que Rose et Jack se retrouvent par le biais de la prochaine régénération.

-Et Galilée, vous l'avez trouvé où?

-Faites comme si j'étais pas là...

Rose lui lança un regard d'excuse avant de donner à Jack sa réponse.

-Elle est apparut, littéralement, dans le TARDIS.

Le capitaine haussa les sourcils, se demandant comme il était possible qu'une humaine apparaisse ainsi dans un des vaisseaux les plus protégés de l'Univers.

-Les anges pleureurs, fit une nouvelle fois Rose, mais lorsque les deux femmes virent le regard de Jack, elles comprirent qu'il ne les connaissait pas.

-Ce sont des assassins temporels, fit Galilée, fière de savoir quelque chose de plus que son père.

Le concerné hocha la tête, signifiant qu'il avait comprit. Il n'avait jamais rencontré cette race, que ce soit en tant qu'agent du temps ou en tant que compagnon du Docteur. La manière dont les décrivait Galilée par contre ne lui donnait pas réellement envie de les rencontrer.

-C'est de leur faute donc si vous êtes ici?

-Oui, ils m'ont envoyé dans le passé.

Jack haussa les sourcils. Elle venait donc de leur futur. La curiosité le tiraillait, mais connaissant les règles qui régissaient le temps, il savait qu'il ne devait rien demander. Il fallait a tout prix éviter les spoilers.

« Voilà. » fit le Docteur en entrant dans la salle à son tour. Galilée se leva brusquement. « Du calme, malheureusement je ne peux pas l'envoyer tant que le reste du plan n'est pas en place. Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça en à l'air la conversation entre le passé et le futur. Ou dans ce cas-ci le présent et le futur. Surtout qu'on ne sait pas où exactement je peux être en ce moment, parce que je me suis peut-être déplacé après votre disparition. »

Galilée n'avait pas penser à ça. Son Docteur n'était certainement pas rester tranquille sur la planète alors que des anges pleureurs se trouvaient dans les parages.

-Je ne crois pas que vous êtes allé bien loin tout de même malheureusement.

Le Docteur fronça les sourcils, comme cherchant une source de réponse, mais la jeune étoile se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Il y avait tant de choses qu'elle ne pouvait révéler, mais qu'elle brûlait de dire. C'était si compliqué qu'elle n'en voyait pas la fin. Le Gallifréen s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Galilée, ne soyez pas inquiète, vous retournerez dans votre époque. Je ferais tout pour que vous puissiez réintégré votre place en toute sécurité. Faites-moi confiance. »

La jeune fille le regarda quelques instants en silence. Il était si différent et pourtant si semblable à son Docteur. Il avait le même caractère loufoque, mais il avait une empathie que la régénération suivante n'avait pas. Ou s'il l'avait, son Docteur la cachait profondément. Quand elle avait vu des bribes de la vie de son compagnon, elle avait compris qu'il avait vécu tant de choses horribles qu'elle lui avait presque toutes pardonné ses fautes. Ce n'était pas aussi simple pour tout, mais elle essayait, parce que son père avait confiance en lui.

« Je sais que je ne suis pas celui auquel vous êtes habitué, mais je suis lui tout autant. Votre protection m'est importante comme je suis certain qu'elle l'est encore dans le futur. »

Il parlait avec une telle facilité. Rose et Jack souriaient face à cette scène assez touchante du Docteur. Certes, il était renfermé, mais il lui arrivait de faire preuve de beaucoup plus d'humanité que ce que l'on pourrait croire.

-Je vous fais confiance Docteur...je vous fais confiance.

Le Docteur eu un grand sourire.

« Fantastique! »

Galilée et Rose éclatèrent de rire devant son expression faciale. Cet homme était totalement impossible.

« Bon, nous devons nous rendre...quelque part. Je ne sais pas encore quel serait l'endroit propice pour l'échange temporel. Mais nous devons faire vite. Quand nous serons sûrs de l'endroit, du temps et de l'heure, j'enverrai le message. »

Galilée l'écoutait attentivement parler de cette mission qui était censée la ramener chez elle. Elle se tourna vers son père adoptif qui la regardait avec une lueur étrange dans le regard. Sincèrement, il lui faisait peur. Il n'était pas totalement pareil au père qu'il connaissait. En faites...ce n'était pas vrai. Il l'avait déjà connu ainsi. Malheureusement, il était plutôt instable et très coureur. Ce n'était que vers ses 15 ou 16 ans que Jack avait commencé à réellement s'intéresser qu'à Ianto. Elle lui fit un sourire ressemblant à un rictus.

« Accrochez-vous! »

Galilée sursauta lorsque le TARDIS décolla. Elle n'avait même pas remarquer le Docteur partir jusqu'à la salle de commande. Sans même se parler, les trois se précipitèrent pour rejoindre le Gallifréen qui tournait autour de la commande, abaissant des leviers, les tirant, frappant de son marteau. Elle voyait un sourire si éclatant sur son visage, un sourire qui manquait sur le visage de son Docteur, car même si parfois il paraissait de bonne humeur, Galilée avait depuis très longtemps remarqué qu'il ne se sentait pas très bien et qu'un lourd poids pesait sur ses épaules.

-Docteur, avez-vous trouver! S'écria Jack pour enterrer le bruit que faisait le décollage. Rose et lui furent précipité sur le sol par une secousse plus violente du voyage. Galilée avait eu quant à elle le réflexe de s'agripper à une des colonnes centrales du vaisseau.

« Il y a une destination qui pourrait être suffisante. Il s'agit d'un volcan endormit sur une île au milieu de l'Atlantique. »

-Un volcan?! S'exclama Galilée. Elle lança un regard paniqué à Jack qui haussa les épaules, signifiant qu'il n'y pouvait rien.

« Vous avez très bien entendu! »

-Dois-je vous rappeler que le but n'est pas de me tuer, mais de me sauver!

« Et j'ai bien l'intention de réussir. »

-Vous avez une drôle de manière de vous y prendre, soupira Galilée entre ses dents, préférant ne pas continuer cette conversation qui pourrait très bien tourner au vinaigre.

* * *

_N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires. Si vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose, dites-le. Je trouverai un moyen de l'expliquer plus loin, quoique la majorité des énigmes seront résolues vers la fin. J'espère sincèrement que vous aimez toujours autant. Je fais de mon mieux et j'adore Galilée. :D_


	12. Stuck in the dark

_Bon...j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous paraîtra pas aussi con qu'à moi. Il est malheureusement nécessaire._

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Chapitre 12: Stuck in the dark**

Les quatre sortirent du TARDIS. L'île avait une bonne taille et le volcan, bien que menaçant, leur semblait bel et bien endormi. Galilée le regarda un peu incertaine quant à ce volcan. Après tout, la nature n'était pas des plus prévisible et elle pouvait risquer une éruption n'importe quand. Surtout que le Docteur, Rose et Jack allait la laisser sur cette île toute seule jusqu'à ce que son propre Docteur arrive, attiré par le message de sa précédente régénération.

-Plutôt facile comme aventure, se moqua Jack avec un grand sourire, très sûr de lui.

-Capitaine, je vous conseillerais de ne pas provoquer les ennuis, soupira Galilée qui savait très bien qu'espérer pour la facilité n'était pas la meilleure voie d'avoir la facilité. Jack regarda cette jeune femme provocante avec un sourire, l'appréciant de plus en plus. Elle lui faisait penser à sa fille adoptive. En plus vieille, en tout aussi belle et au moins ce n'était pas sa fille. Donc il pouvait la draguer.

-Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que de simples mots changeront le cours des choses.

Galilée eu un sourire supérieur et moqueur.

-Vous seriez vraiment surpris monsieur.

-Vous pouvez m'appeler Jack.

« Jack! »

-Comme ça, approuva-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

« Vous savez très bien ce que je voulais dire. »

-Mais tout ce que je fais est totalement innocent Docteur.

L'interpellé se tourna vers Jack avec un regard et un sourire en sous-entendant beaucoup. L'humain du 51e siècle eu un mince sourire. D'accord, le Docteur avait le dernier mot, comme toujours.

« Pardonnez-le Galilée. »

-Aucun problème. J'ai déjà connu une homme qui réagissait pareillement.

-Je ne crois pas miss, je suis unique, se vexa Jack sans pourtant perdre son sourire.

Galilée ne répondit pas, car effectivement, cet homme était ce qu'il y avait de plus unique sur la Terre. Ou même dans l'Univers entier. Son père était la personne la plus irremplaçable existant dans toute la création universelle.

-Pouvons-nous revenir à nos moutons? Demanda Rose avec un petit sourire. Elle était pourtant tout aussi inquiète que Galilée quant à la sécurité que pouvait représenter une présence beaucoup trop longue sur une île volcanique. Elle avait même peur que les choses tournent mal une fois qu'ils seraient partit en laissant seul la jeune femme. Elle était la plus jeune d'entre eux et elle craignait réellement de la laisser seule.

« Évidemment. Bon Galilée, écoutez bien. »

La jeune étoile s'approcha du Docteur, attentive à tout ce que le Gallifréen pourrait lui dire.

« Pour que je vienne vous chercher sur cette île, je dois envoyer une onde magnétique qui attirera mon attention j'en suis certain. Je ne dois pas avoir trop changer... »

Il semblait bien prendre le fait qu'il allait disparaître un jour pour se faire remplacer par un autre énergumène. Galilée lui trouvait un courage immense.

« Donc je vais sûrement me précipiter ici. Mais avant l'onde, j'enverrai un message m'expliquant la situation. Logiquement, le message devrait me parvenir quelques secondes seulement après que vous m'ayez quitté. »

-Logiquement et devrait ne sont pas des mots qui me rassurent...soupira Galilée qui voyait venir les ennuis à mille kilomètres à la ronde.

« Il y a toujours des risques Galilée et vous le savez sûrement mieux que quiconque. »

Galilée hocha la tête, mais elle n'était pas plus rassurée.

-Docteur, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on la laisse toute seule?

« Ça ne me plaît pas plus qu'à vous Rose, mais nous n'avons pas le choix de le faire. Sinon, la présence de deux TARDIS dans le même laps de temps pourrait détruire l'univers en entier. »

-Ce n'est pas grave Rose, fit Galilée en essayant de rassurer Rose, tout en se convainquant elle-même.

-Pourtant, ça me dérange Galilée. Te laisser sur cette île toute seule...

Le Docteur regarda un moment sa compagne, puis regarda Galilée par la suite. Peut-être pourrait-il trouver une façon de pouvoir aider Galilée sans la laisser toute seule tout en évitant de faire imploser l'Univers. Après tout, comme Rose le disait...quoique, que pouvait-il arriver sur une île volcanique, déserte qui plus est? Il ne pensait pas que la jeune femme puisse risquer grand chose. Ils étaient sur Terre et non dans l'Univers.

-Docteur, le TARDIS va envoyer des ondes n'est-ce pas? Demanda Jack qui devint soudainement tout aussi inquiet que les deux femmes.

« Oui...pourquoi? »

-Docteur! Des ondes et un volcan ne vont pas ensemble!

Le Docteur regarda le capitaine, puis soupira.

« Ce sont les seules sources assez puissantes d'énergie pour que je puisse m'atteindre des années dans le futur. »

Galilée tourna son regard vers lui...

-Et moi? Il faut quand même que je survive jusqu'à votre arrivée!

Le Gallifréen ne répondit pas. Il le savait, il le savait très bien. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'eux pour tous le lui dire, car il en était conscient lorsqu'il avait pris sa décision. Il ne cherchait pas à tuer Galilée, évidemment, mais il disait vrai lorsqu'il parlait de la seule source d'énergie suffisante. Il n'y pouvait rien si la Terre était faite ainsi. Son regard millénaire se posa sur le volcan. Son esprit élaborait différentes stratégies, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver la bonne. Quelle serait la moins dangereuse pour tous, quelle pourrait être utilisée sans faire imploser l'Univers...

« Capitaine. »

Jack tourna le regard vers le Docteur qui lui demanda de le suivre. Les deux femmes regardèrent les deux hommes parler à voix basse. Rose était inquiète et Galilée était tout simplement exaspérée. Lorsqu'ils revinrent, Jack avait un sourire qui lui conseillait la méfiance.

« J'ai trouvé une solution, car nous n'avons réellement pas le choix de partir moi et Rose. Galilée, Jack restera avec vous jusqu'à ce que j'arrive. Il veillera sur votre sécurité. »

Jack et le Gallifréen se jetèrent un regard, puis le capitaine se tourna vers Galilée. Elle eu un sourire un peu jaune.

-Qu'est-ce que ça va changer?

« Jack est un agent du temps, il a donc l'habitude des dangers. Logiquement, il devrait pouvoir vous garder en vie le plus longtemps possible. »

-Les volcans de la terre au 21e siècle sont de loin les moins menaçants de l'histoire.

Ce qui inquiétait Galilée, c'était que son père n'était pas immortel, elle en était certaine. Il semblait beaucoup trop prudent. Si il venait à mourir sur cette île, rien de tout ce qui lui était arrivé dans le futur n'arriverait. Et d'après ce que le TARDIS lui avait montré, sans Jack, le Docteur et Rose n'y survivraient peut-être pas.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, fit-elle en attirant le regard des deux hommes sur elle.

« Et pourquoi? »

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle ne pouvait leur expliquer sans éviter de dévoiler des choses qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de dire. Elle bouillait intérieurement. Les deux hommes de sa vie avaient toujours eu le don de lui compliquer la vie. Elle songea qu'il serait temps qu'elle s'y habitue.

-Je dis juste que ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

-Peur de rester seule avec moi? Demanda Jack.

-Vous êtes un peu trop sûr de votre charme capitaine.

Le Docteur eu un sourire très large. Il appréciait déjà cette jeune femme. Par contre, il était intrigué par son refus. Il était certain que ça n'avait aucun rapport avec Jack. Donc, elle savait quelque chose du futur qui ne devait pas changer et qui la laissait donc dans le doute. Il sortit finalement son tournevis sonique.

« Je vous fais confiance Galilée. »

Elle le regarda, sans comprendre pourquoi il lui disait ça – ce n'était pas vraiment son genre – mais aussi pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait sortit son arme sonique.

« Rose? »

-Je reste avec vous Docteur.

Ils se sourirent. Galilée ne put s'empêcher de les trouver mignons. Sincèrement, elle aurait aimé pouvoir vivre cette sorte d'affection. Mais disons qu'elle n'avait jamais réellement eu de petit ami. Elle n'avait pas encore trouvé le bon.

« Très bien. »

Il entra dans le TARDIS rapidement, puis ressortit quelques minutes plus tard. En voyant le regard interrogateur de ses trois compagnons, il eu un mince sourire.

« Tous pour un.... »

-Un pour tous, termina Jack avec un sourire moqueur, comprenant finalement où voulait en venir le Docteur.

« Ça me fait penser au jour où je suis tombé sur Alexandre Dumas...littéralement parlant. »

Jack eu un léger rire.

-Ce n'est pas le moment je crois Docteur.

Le Gallifréen pointa le tournevis vers le TARDIS et l'enclencha. Le vaisseau commença lentement à disparaître avec son bruit si caractéristique. Galilée se tourna vers le Docteur, comprenant finalement ce qu'il faisait.

-Mais et vous?

« Le TARDIS me reviendra en temps et lieu. Au moins le message a été envoyé, nous resterons avec vous et vous serez toujours en vie lorsque je viendrai vous chercher. »

Il y avait certainement quelque chose derrière tout cela, mais elle ne pouvait que leur faire confiance.

« Quand une jeune femme du futur refuse une proposition, je préfère l'écouter. » plaisanta le Gallifréen. Galilée eu un sourire. En voyant cette précédente régénération, elle commençait de plus en plus à réellement respecter le Docteur de son époque. Pour changer autant, il devait, il avait même, vécu des choses atroces. Elle en avait vu quelques-unes grâces au TARDIS, mais ce n'était certainement tout ce qu'il avait eu comme mauvais jours.

-Alors, savez-vous ce qui va se passer ensuite.

« Un tremblement de terre. » annonça-t-il sur un ton neutre.

Galilée fronça les sourcils, mais une légère vibration sous ses pieds l'informa sur la réalité de l'information donné par le Docteur. Il y aurait un tremblement de terre.

-On devrait aller se mettre à l'abri, cria Jack en prenant la main de Rose.

« Je suis déjà venu, suivez-moi. »

Il prit la main de Galilée et commença une course, suivit par Jack et Rose à l'arrière. Galilée sentit comme une décharge électrique lui parcourir le corps au contact de leurs mains. Elle et le Docteur sursautèrent. Le quatuor se démêlait donc tant bien que mal dans le paysage vivace dont le mouvement s'accélérait avec le temps qui passait. Le Docteur les fit entrer dans une caverne.

-Docteur, c'est le pire endroit pendant un tremblement de terre! S'écria Galilée essayant de retirer sa main, mais le Docteur la tint dans sa poigne, sans pourtant lui faire de mal.

« Je vous ai dit que je suis déjà venu ici! »

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la caverne de plus en plus pour arriver dans une alvéole de la taille d'une maison campagnarde.

-Vous saviez pour les tremblements de terre?

« Les tremblements de terre sont normaux sur cette île... »

-Mais et le volcan?

Le Docteur lui lâcha doucement la main et Galilée le regarda un moment, se disant qu'au final, il savait que cette île était dangereuse, mais il l'avait tout de même envoyée ici. Et elle serait rester toute seule en plus.

« Il est endormi je vous dis. Une fois encore, je suis déjà venu. Ce volcan a toujours fait partie de l'île et les tremblements de terre aussi. Le volcan ne s'est jamais réveillé! »

-Combien de fois êtes-vous venu ici?

« Une. »

Galilée leva les yeux en l'air, totalement désespérée par ce qu'elle entendait. Au final, il était venu qu'une seule fois et il essayait de leur faire croire qu'il en savait plus qu'eux. Elle soupira.

-Encore une fois Docteur, vous nous êtes d'une si grande utilité.

Le concerné eu un sourire.

« Et je suis capable de vous supporter à longueur de journée? » demanda-t-il moqueur avec un sourire en coin.

-Voyons, vous ne pouvez pas vous passer de moi, répliqua-t-elle du tact au tact.

Jack toussota et les deux se tournèrent vers lui.

-Enfin bref, fit une nouvelle fois Galilée, donc, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant, on reste enfermé dans cette caverne?

Le sol tremblait peu, mais ils entendaient des bruits d'écroulement et de tremblement en dehors de la grotte.

« Logiquement, il faudrait que nous montions. »

-Monter où?

« Sur le volcan voyons! »

Les trois humains le regardèrent comme s'il avait dit le blasphème le plus horrible au milieu d'un église. Il les regarda un instant.

« Vous les humains! Toujours en train de parler et de parler. » s'insurgea-t-il sous le regard amusé de Jack.

-Mais sérieusement Docteur, fit Rose, ne m'avez-vous pas toujours dit qu'il était dangereux de jouer avec le présent et le futur?

« Certes, je vois que vous m'écouter quand je parle... »

-Ça c'est quand j'arrive à suivre, chuchota Rose à Galilée d'une voix moqueuse. La jeune étoile gloussa. Rose avait raison, il arrivait au Docteur de tenir des discours qui n'avaient aucun réel sens pour les pauvres humains qu'elles étaient.

« Logiquement, il y aurait un problème certes, mais étant donné que Galilée est là et que je suis au courant que mon moi du futur est pour venir, le temps ne s'en trouvera pas changer, soyez sans inquiétude. Ce sera seulement...une rencontre des plus étranges. »

Un bruit étrange leur parvint.

-C'était quoi ça? Demanda Rose...

-Je dirais comme...

Un éboulement bloqua l'entrée de la caverne, les faisant sursauter tous.

« ...comme un éboulement par hasard? » demanda le Docteur en s'attirant des regards furieux.

-Vous êtes content?

« Je n'ai jamais dit que ce serait facile Galilée? » répliqua-t-il d'un ton où perçait l'exaspération. « Vous auriez préféré vous faire écraser par un bloc de pierre, un arbre ou même être aspirée par le sol? »

La jeune femme ne répondit rien. Il avait raison. Valait mieux ça que le tremblement de terre, mais tout de même.

-D'accord, mais maintenant? Intervint Jack en regardant ce qui était leur seule sortie avant que l'éboulement ne tombe devant.

« Nous devons attendre que le tremblement de terre cesse. »

-Combien de temps ça va prendre?

« 12 heures? »

-Douze...!

Elle serra les dents, grinça des dents, serra les poings et se retint de ne pas faire un commentaire. Cet homme...vraiment...elle le...

-Et votre vous futur?

« N'arrivera pas avant 13-14 heures... »

-Alors à quoi tout cela à servit?!

« Galilée, calmez-vous. Je sais que ce peut être difficile à comprendre, à prendre, ou ce que vous voulez, mais le temps est une entité réellement complexe. Je ne peux le contrôler, enfin si, mais ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais entièrement...en faites, on peut imaginer une sorte de contrôle partiel ou bien...comme une télévision qui fonctionnerait avec une télécommande défectueuse... »Il prit une pause. « Ou peut-être pas finalement. Plutôt comme... »

-Docteur?

Le Docteur s'interrompit et se tourna vers Jack.

-Je crois qu'on a compris.

Rose se laissa glisser contre le mur pour tomber en position assise. Elle appuya sa tête sur la paroi rocheuse...

-Donc on doit rester ici?

« J'en ai bien peur. »

Les trois humains poussèrent un soupir. Évidemment. Ils étaient enfermés maintenant, ne savait pas combien d'air ils avaient encore en autonomie. La joie.

« Oooh, ne faites pas cette tête, c'aurait pu être pire. »

Ils se tournèrent vers lui.

-En quoi? Lança Galilée en s'asseyant sur un rocher non loin.

« Vous auriez pu ne pas m'avoir! »

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire.

* * *

_Bon voila, c'est finit merci bonsoir xD Ils sont pris dans une caverne. La chance. J'avertit, prenez vos masque à gaz, le prochain chapitre est guimauve -_-._


	13. Spoilers

_Mesdames et messieurs, veuillez vous tenir à vos sièges et n'oubliez pas d'enfiler vos masques à gaz. vous pénétrez présentement dans une ère de guimauve._

_PLus sérieusement, je ne pense pas que ce soit si pire que ça, mais je préfère le dire._

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Chapitre 13: Spoilers**

Galilée se tournait et se retournait, dans l'incapacité de pouvoir dormir. Jack et Rose quant à eux dormaient déjà à poings fermés. Elle se demandait vraiment comment ils y arrivait. Dans cette grotte, le sommeil n'était pas facile à venir. Trop de pensées hantaient sa tête. Trop de questions. Est-ce qu'elle allait pouvoir sortir de là, est-ce qu'elle allait revoir son Docteur, son père, ses pères plutôt? Elle n'arrivait pas à s'enlever de la tête qu'elle pourrait très bien mourir sur cette île volcanique, prise dans le passé avec son Docteur souffrant à quelques années ou voir milliers d'années dans le futur. Elle avait réellement peur. Évidemment, la peur était chose commune depuis le début de cette deuxième aventure, mais elle n'y avait jamais fait face seule avant. Le Docteur avait toujours été là, la guidant dans le noir, la rassurant à travers la douleur. Car même s'il était parfois plus idiot qu'un humain et surtout plus maladroit, elle savait très bien tout ce qu'il faisait pour elle. Après tout, qui perdrait son temps à accueillir une Faucheuse Stellaire dans son corps pour la simple survie de quelqu'un? Certes, mourir était plutôt lointain pour lui, mais il s'agissait d'un geste que seul quelqu'un de prêt pour ça pouvait faire. Et il l'avait fait. Sans hésitation. Fait d'une manière à laquelle elle ne s'était pas attendu. Elle n'y avait pas porté attention au début et avait essayer de ne pas raviver ce souvenir à sa mémoire, mais le Docteur l'avait bel et bien embrassée. Avec l'habituelle remarque que tout cela ne voulait rien dire, mais tout de même. Malheureusement, elle en avait bien peu profité. Avec une douleur telle que celle transmise par le Dranib qui la possédait, elle avait surtout ressentit le soulagement dans toute sa force lorsque le Docteur l'avait finalement libérée. Un bruit à sa gauche la fit sursauter. Elle se releva brusquement, prête à faire face à n'importe quel danger.

« Oups...pardon. » fit le Docteur avec un sourire d'excuse. « Je ne voulais pas vous réveiller. »

Galilée eu un léger sourire alors que les battements de son coeur se calmaient doucement. Depuis le Noir, elle trouvait qu'elle devenait de plus en plus anxieuse et craintive.

-Ça va...je ne dormais pas en faites.

« Comme moi. »

La jeune étoile se releva en faisant bien attention à ne pas réveiller les deux autres, puis se dirigea vers le Docteur.

-Vous permettez? Demanda-t-elle pointant un emplacement à ses côtés, demandant donc la permission de s'asseoir.

« Évidemment » répondit-il en tapotant la place à côté de lui.

Galilée s'assit. Elle était étonnée et dépaysée par tant de calme autour d'elle. Depuis qu'elle connaissait le Docteur, la tranquillité avait commencé doucement à s'effacer de sa mémoire. Le mot s'était tout bonnement effacé de son vocabulaire. Pourtant, dans cette caverne, elle avait enfin un moment pour respirer, pour rattraper tous les battements de coeur qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de faire aux côtés de son Docteur.

-Insomnie?

« Je ne dors pas. »

Elle tourna le regard vers lui alors qu'il lui servait un sourire chaleureux.

« Ou plus précisément, je n'ai besoin que de quinze minutes. »

Elle appuya sa tête contre la paroi rocheuse. Cet homme était tout de même incroyable et voyager avec lui était très certainement la meilleure chose qui ne pouvait lui arriver. Ce n'était certainement pas quelque chose qu'elle lui dirait à voix haute, mais elle le pensait sincèrement. Entre cette vie tranquille d'étudiante banale rêvant aux étoiles et celle que l'on pouvait vivre en compagnie du Docteur, le choix ne se posait pas.

-J'aimerais bien avoir cette capacité moi aussi.

Le Gallifréen eu un sourire en coin. Il comprenait cette pensée. Après tout, quel humain n'aurait pas rêvé un jour d'être autre chose qu'un simple humain?

« Et pour vous? Insomnie? » demanda-t-il semblant réellement s'intéresser à ce qu'elle pouvait dire.

-Oui. Parfois. Ça m'arrive quand j'ai un grand besoin de réfléchir mais que je n'en ai pas le temps.

« Comme lorsque vous voyagez avec moi? »

-Comme lorsque je voyage avec vous.

Ils se sourirent mutuellement. Galilée aimait beaucoup la présence énergique, mais pourtant très calme de ce Docteur. Il semblait moins sombre, moins hanté. Certes, elle voyait dans son regard cette lueur torturée qu'elle avait toujours vu dans les yeux de son Docteur, mais elle semblait plus facilement cachée, refoulée. Cette régénération semblait plus heureuse que celle avec laquelle elle voyageait habituellement. D'ailleurs, l'atmosphère plus légère qu'il s'en dégageait lui permettait de ne pas se sentir étouffée.

« Je vous trouve calme pour quelqu'un qui vient d'être envoyé dans le passé et qui ne sait pas réellement si les chances de retour sont majoritaires ou non »

Elle eu un petit sourire en coin. Effectivement, elle s'étonnait un peu elle-même. Peut-être aurait-il fallu qu'elle se mette à hurler, mais elle ne croyait pas que cette solution règlerait réellement ses actuels problèmes.

-En faites, avant d'atterrir ici, j'ai vécue des évènements beaucoup plus atroces. Ça a du jouer sur ma réaction présentement.

Elle ne se vantait pas d'avoir vécu ces évènements. Elle disait simplement qu'elle préférait beaucoup plus ce moment à ceux qu'elle avait vécu quelques heures, jours, semaines, mois ou années auparavant.

« Vous êtes...courageuse. »

Galilée tourna son regard vers lui.

-Comme tous vos compagnons.

« Oui...j'imagine. »

Il se tourna à son tour vers elle.

-C'est l'effet de votre présence sur nous tous. Souvenez-vous en Docteur.

Elle gloussa. Elle le lui aurait donc répéter deux fois. Une fois dans cette régénération et une autre dans le futur. Évidemment, elle changeait un peu le cours des pensées du Docteur, mais elle savait que ça n'aurait pas un impact très important. Seulement, elle allait peut-être pouvoir l'agacer à l'avenir. Du moins elle l'espérait grandement, parce qu'avec tout ce qu'il lui avait fait vivre pendant cette aventure, il méritait bien qu'elle l'agace un peu.

Le silence s'installa entre eux. Ni lourd, ni de trop. Il était en fait tout ce que l'on était en droit d'espérer d'un silence: serein et presque rassurant. Ils détournèrent chacun leur regard vers la paroi opposée, se demandant bien comment ils sortiraient de là lorsque le tremblement de terre finirait enfin.

« Dites-moi Galilée, aimez-vous votre vie? »

Elle haussa les sourcils, sans pourtant se tourner vers lui, se demandant pourquoi il lui demandait cela subitement.

-Je...

« Répondez-moi franchement. »

Elle le regarda finalement.

-Oui...oui bien sûr.

« Comme elle est? »

-Comme elle est.

Il se tourna vers elle avec un sourire.

« C'est bien alors. C'est ce qu'il y a d'important. Je me connais. Je sais qui je suis. Que ce soit dans le passé ou le futur, peu importe le zigoto qui s'annonce à la fin d'une de mes vies, il y a toujours un petit peu de l'un dans l'autre. Et malgré le malheur qui me tombe souvent dessus... »

-Que vous attirez plutôt.

Ils gloussèrent un moment.

« Oui peut-être, mais malgré tout ça, je ne tiens pas à ce que ceux qui voyagent avec moi finissent à regretter la vie qu'ils ont choisit. »

Elle eu un sourire. Il était presque mignon à parler ainsi. Ou peut-être l'attendrissait-il justement. Elle se sentait adoucie par son regard et sa présence.

-Justement, comme vous dites Docteur, vous nous avez laissé le choix. Tous ceux et celles qui ont dit oui à votre proposition n'auront jamais aucun droit de vous en porter rancoeur, parce que nous savons tous les dangers qui peuvent nous guetter sur la route.

Il eu un sourire en coin.

« Je ne sais pas si vous vous entendez, mais je me souviendrai certainement de ces mots dans le futur » se moqua le Gallifréen afin de coupé court à ce moment qui le mettait au final très mal à l'aise.

-M'ouais...grogna Galilée. N'en profitez pas trop.

Elle lui donna une légère poussée contre le bras, il la lui rendit avec la même douceur. De fil en aiguille, ils finirent par se chamailler le plus silencieusement possible, poussant l'autre et essayant d'éviter les poussées. Au bout d'un moment ils s'arrêtèrent et le Docteur regarda ses souliers.

« Dites-moi...vais-je au moins mourir...dignement? »

Elle perdit son sourire, ses yeux se posant sur lui. Il regardait ses mains, l'air grave, triste peut-être, mais dénué de toute peur. Il avait vraiment un certain courage. Par contre, pouvait-elle le lui révéler sans risquer de faire imploser l'Univers tout entier? Elle voulait le lui dire. Surtout lorsqu'elle voyait l'état dans lequel il plongeait. En arrivant dans ce passé, elle lui avait tout de même révélé involontairement qu'il allait mourir pour laisser la place à un autre « zigoto » comme il le disait lui-même.

« Et ne me servez pas le discours des spoilers, c'est moi qui l'ai écrit » avertit-il en secouant la tête. « Je sais déjà de toute manière que je vais mourir. Ne me dites pas comment. Je veux seulement savoir si c'est en bien, ou en mal. »

Ce ton si doux, ce ton presque indifférent à la réponse qu'elle allait lui donner. Le voir ainsi par sa faute lui serrait le coeur. Elle chercha la main du Docteur et la serra dans la sienne. Il avait l'air d'avoir compris qu'elle avait vu des choses. Surtout pour lui poser ce genre de question.

-Dignement. Vous êtes mort en sauvant des vies.

Elle avait presque les larmes aux yeux. C'était tellement injuste de devoir dire à un homme de quel façon il allait mourir et pourquoi. C'était difficile pour elle, ce devait être insoutenable pour lui. Pourtant, il n'eut aucune réaction excessive ou triste. Il eu un pâle sourire.

« Et Jack? Rose? »

Il s'inquiétait plus pour eux que pour lui-même. C'était tout à son honneur.

-Ils survivront.

Il semblait alléger d'un fardeau très lourd. Il se tourna vers elle et caressa doucement ses phalanges avec son pouce. Cette proximité ne la mettait pas mal à l'aise. Au contraire, elle se sentait bien.

« Merci. Merci de m'avoir désobéis. Je ne vous en tiendrais pas rigueur. Je sais au moins que je pourrai partir l'esprit en paix. »

Une boule se forma au milieu de la gorge de Galilée. Elle qui détestait déjà la mort.

-De rien...

Il sembla remarquer son état, car il l'attira doucement contre lui afin de la rassurer, de la consoler. Elle blottit sa tête dans le creux de son cou et ferma les yeux.

-Je suis tellement désolée....tellement.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Il plaça une de ses mains contre son dos et l'autre contre l'arrière de sa tête, caressant de temps en temps et du bout des doigts, des mèches de ses cheveux.

« Je ne peux pas vous en vouloir Galilée. Vous n'êtes en aucun cas responsable de ce qui s'est passé. »

Il regarda la paroi opposée. Certes, il ne voulait pas mourir, mais s'il le fallait véritablement et si c'était pour sauver la vie d'un être qu'il appréciait – car il était lui-même venu à la conclusion que ce serait quelqu'un de sa connaissance qu'il sauverait – il était prêt à laisser le temps suivre son cours.

-On ne devrait pas se faire annoncer sa mort.

Elle entendit un léger rictus.

« Certes non, mais ce sont généralement les choses qui ne devraient pas qui se produisent sans prévenir bien souvent. »

Elle eu un sourire amer contre la veste de cuir du Docteur.

« Dormez Galilée...je veille sur votre sommeil. »

La jeune étoile ferma les yeux, inquiète de ce que serait le lendemain et se laissa emporter par le sommeil. Le Docteur quant à lui ne trouva même pas la force de prendre ce léger quinze minutes de sommeil. Sa tête fonctionnait de toute façon à plein régime et cette conversation n'allait pas quitter son esprit avant bien longtemps.

* * *

_Pas trop dégoûté de ce chapitre bouillonnant de gugusse??? Ten arrive bientôt, je vous rassure. :D Et quand Ten sera arrivé, l'aventure ne sera pas finit loin de là ;)_


	14. A voice in the dark

_Voici un autre chapitre de Child of Time, mais toujours pas le dernier. La fin s'approche certes._

_Bonne lecture donc._

* * *

**Chapitre 14: A voice in the dark**

Galilée se réveilla difficilement, s'attendant à ressentir le sol inconfortable et les roches dans ses côtes. Étonnamment, sa tête reposait sur un manteau de cuir faisant office d'oreiller et son corps reposait sur une roche plate. Ce n'était certes pas le plus confortable, mais à part ses muscles un peu engourdit, elle allait bien mieux que durant l'une de ces journées de camping lorsque ses pères prenaient quelques heures de congé. Elle leva la tête, cherchant du regard le Docteur qui n'était pas visible. Elle regarda son manteau noir un petit moment, puis esquissa un léger sourire.

-Bon matin, fit une voix suave la faisant sursauter. Elle tourna la tête vers Jack qui le regardait avec un sourire. Elle haussa les sourcils.

-Bon matin.

-Avez-vous vu le Docteur? Leur demande Rose en s'étirant, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

-Non, répondirent Jack et Galilée en chœur. Ils se jetèrent un regard, mais le détournèrent rapidement.

-Où est-ce qu'il a bien pu aller?

Les trois humains se regardèrent, un peu inquiet de ce que cela pourrait signifier.

-Il va revenir, leur assura Rose.

Jack avait l'air beaucoup moins certain que la jeune blonde. Galilée remarqua alors pour la première fois le doute dans le regard de son père. À son époque à elle, le capitaine Jack Harkness avait une confiance aveugle en le Docteur. Ça ne semblait pas être totalement le cas dans cette époque.

Ils attendirent quelques minutes en silence, mais après un bon moment, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence que leur guide ne reviendrait pas immédiatement. Pourtant, ni Rose ni Jack ne parla de partir à sa recherche.

-Pourquoi on reste là?

-Parce que si le Docteur revient et que nous ne sommes pas là...

-Il va nous tuer, finit Jack avec un sourire.

Galilée réprima le sien. Évidemment, si l'on ne faisait pas ce qu'il leur disait, le Docteur était habituellement intraitable. Il resterait donc là comme des poireaux jusqu'à ce que le Docteur daigne revenir vers eux. Charmant. Il n'avait pas tellement changé finalement en quelques années.

-Depuis combien de temps voyagez vous avec lui?

Les deux la regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils.

-Hum, commença Rose, je ne sais pas vraiment. La notion de temps est loin d'être la même. Ça fait peut-être un an. En tout cas c'est sûr que pour ma mère ça fait un peu plus d'un an.

Elle sourit, semblant se rappeler d'une anecdote particulièrement hilarante. Galilée refoula sa curiosité et se tourna vers Jack, attendant la réponse de l'homme.

-Ça fait beaucoup moins longtemps que Rose. Quelques semaines tout au plus. Quelques jours me semblent presque plus vraisemblables.

Galilée fut soulagée de voir que la notion du temps se perdait peu importe quel compagnon voyageait avec le Docteur. Au moins elle avait la certitude de ne pas être la seule ballotée de tout côté de l'Univers sans aucun point de repaire autre que l'incessant babillage du Gallifréen. Elle avait parfois l'impression qu'il était en manque de compagnie pour ne jamais cesser de parler ainsi, mais elle comprenait maintenant qu'il prenait des compagnons, voyageait avec eux un temps, et en changeait aussitôt après. Les humains étaient éphémères, pas lui.

-Et toi? demanda Rose.

-Ça ne doit pas faire longtemps. 3 jours. Une semaine tout au plus.

Jack et Rose eu un sourire.

-Tu es donc le bébé de la famille, s'exclama Jack avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Très drôle, soupira-t-elle en se demandant parfois si son père avait un cerveau, sans savoir que son Docteur se le demandait souvent aussi.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau. Galilée sentait un certain malaise et ne se sentait pas à sa place. Ce tableau, elle le gâchait. Elle n'était pas supposé se retrouver avec cette Rose Tyler, elle n'était pas supposé avoir un jour voyagé avec l'ancienne régénération du Docteur, elle n'était pas supposé exister en même temps qu'une autre elle qui ignorait tellement de choses sur la beauté de l'Univers.

« Je suis là. » annonça le Docteur en revenant dans cette grotte. Jack finit par comprendre plus rapidement que les autres.

-Vous avez trouvé une sortie?

« Et oui! »

Ils se relevèrent tous.

« Dites que je suis le meilleur. »

Ils eurent tous un regard significatif à son égard. Il leur fit un sourire idiot, essayant d'attirer leur confession.

« Aller. J'attends. »

-Vous êtes le meilleur, fit Rose avec un sourire, s'avança pour aller le rejoindre. Le Gallifréen lui sourit tendrement, puis releva le regard vers les deux Harkness qui restaient immobiles, n'ayant pas du tout dans l'intention de plier à sa demande.

« Vous êtes vraiment rabats-joie. » soupira-t-il en faisant une moue boudeuse. Jack eu un sourire puis s'avança.

-Bon d'accord, je vous le concède.

Les deux hommes eurent un léger rire en souvenir de leurs aventures. Il était surprenant que deux hommes qui n'avaient rien en commun au début puissent aussi bien s'entendre. Unis dans l'adversité, ils en étaient devenus amis.

« Galilée? »

-Sachant que vous vous en souviendrez, je ne vous ferai pas ce plaisir.

Le Docteur eu un léger rire. Il la trouvait agréable. Il espérait sincèrement pouvoir lui venir en aide, car il savait qu'il devait être rongé par l'inquiétude quelque part dans ce futur.

« Effectivement. Mais je prends ça pour une confession cachée. »

Galilée lui lança un regard noir, mais il se contenta de sourire. Il n'y pouvait rien lui si c'était la pure vérité. Il était le meilleur. Point final. Il leur fit signe de le suivre. Il leur fallait maintenant monter le plus rapidement possible sur le dessus du volcan. Le Docteur du futur devait arrivé deux heures plus tard et il savait parfaitement que la montée ne se ferait pas sans problème. Il était déjà venu ici et savait donc à quoi s'attendre.

« Oh et faites attention où vous mettez les pieds. » les avertit-il en se faufilant dans un mince passage où ils purent tous suivre sans trop de difficultés heureusement.

-Êtes-vous sûr que c'est le bon endroit?

« Oui Galilée, mon message était plus que clair à ce sujet. »

La jeune humaine haussa vaguement les épaules, se disant que le pire qui pouvait arriver, c'était que le volcan explose...

-Si vous le dites...

Il se tourna vers elle et leur regard se croisèrent. Galilée détourna finalement les yeux. Elle devait arrêter de douter de ceux qui l'entouraient. Après tout, le Docteur essayait de toutes ses forces de l'aider alors qu'il n'y était pas obligé. Il aurait pu la jeter hors du TARDIS sans le moindre remords et elle aurait été perdue dans le temps pour toujours.

« Aller. Nous avons encore du chemin. »

Ils reprirent la route. Jack et Rose semblaient habitués à cette cadence et ne pipaient mot. Elle s'essoufflait certes, mais elle avait la forme. Elle devrait pouvoir suivre sans trop de difficulté. De plus, il valait mieux qu'elle s'habitue le plus rapidement possible, parce que ce ne serait certainement pas la dernière fois qu'elle doive faire face à de la course ou tout autre activité physique. Loin dans le couloir, elle pouvait apercevoir une lumière où semblait justement se diriger le Docteur.

-Vous êtes certain que c'est par là?

« Oui. »

Il était catégorique. Elle arrêta donc de l'agacé, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un doute et une crainte. Rien n'allait comme prévu depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la terre, alors elle se doutait bien que ce ne pouvait que continuer comme ça.

Elle craignait vraiment que quelque chose ne les surprenne à la dernière minute et l'empêche de rejoindre son docteur. Elle voulait revenir à son époque et serrer son père dans ses bras. Il lui manquait terriblement maintenant qu'elle l'avait avec elle, mais qu'elle ne pouvait rien lui dire.

« « Galilée? » »

Le quatuor arrêta la progression lorsqu'ils entendirent cette voix que trois d'entre eux ne reconnurent pas. Quant à Galilée, son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle reconnaîtrait ces intonations entre milles.

-Docteur!

Elle se mit à courir rapidement vers la porte d'où provenait la lumière et la voix.

« Galilée! » l'appela l'autre Docteur qui savait très bien que quelque chose clochait.

Le trio s'élança à la suite de la jeune femme qui courait comme un lièvre, poussée par l'espoir d'enfin retourner chez elle. Même si le Docteur pouvait très bien comprendre cette réaction, il ne l'aurait jamais encouragé. C'était totalement imprudent. Il avait donc pris la tête, tentant dans la rattraper, afin qu'il ne lui arrive rien de grave. Même si le voyage avec lui était toujours dangereux, cette simple petite aventure ne devrait pas finir aussi stupidement. Il espérait pouvoir la rattraper avec que tout ne devienne beaucoup trop compliqué.

Jack et Rose ne comprenait pas ce qu'il y avait de mal, mais si le Docteur paniquait, c'était qu'il y avait un réel danger. Ils ne posèrent donc aucun question.

Galilée continuait sa course, sans même remarquer que les trois autre la poursuivait, son esprit étant totalement obsédé par un seul et unique but: atteindre la sortie qu'elle voyait devant elle. Le Docteur était revenu la chercher et évidemment, elle ne pouvait que courir vers lui. Retrouver une vie normale, dans son époque normale, avec son entourage normal. Elle ne pouvait qu'être excité à l'idée d'enfin retrouver tout ce qu'elle avait faillit perdre avec ces anges. Si elle aurait pu les massacrer, peut-être que l'idée lui serait venu beaucoup plus rapidement.

Soudain, le sol sembla se dérober sous ses pieds et elle chuta en même temps que le Docteur lui rattrapait le bras. Elle n'avait eu le temps que de pousser un cri de surprise. Suspendue très loin au-dessus du magma et retenue seulement par la force du Docteur, elle ne put s'empêcher de craindre le pire. Elle leva la tête vers le Docteur.

« Quand on vous demande de suivre, vous suivez! »

Elle se balançait dans le vide et lui, il lui faisait la morale?

-Docteur...ce n'est pas le moment, gémit-elle en ressentant la chaleur et en ne souhaitant guère faire une chute de quelques kilomètres pour atterrir dans de la lave en fusion. L'idée ne lui plaisait pas en faites.

Rose et Jack arrivèrent sur ces entrefaites et le capitaine se précipita pour aider le Docteur à remonter l'humaine. Galilée resta un moment dans les bras des deux hommes lorsqu'ils réussirent, prenant le temps de se refaire une contenance.

-Je ne sais pas que le nouveau sport dans le futur serait le saut en volcan...sans élastique.

Galilée lui jeta un regard noir.

-Pourtant, je n'ai pas halluciné votre voix, fit Galilée en se tournant vers le Docteur qui soupira.

« Ce n'était qu'un écho. J'arrive. »

Galilée soupira à son tour et jeta un coup d'oeil à cette cheminée qu'elle avait bien faillit descendre...

* * *

_Je sais, toujours pas de Ten, mais je vous promets qu'il s'en vient. Il est même très près. Il arrive comme dit Nine._


	15. Meeting again

_Quinzième chapitre! Dépassé de deux le nombre de chapitres de la première histoire. J,espère que vous aimez toujours et que vous aimerez ce chapitre._

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Chapitre 15: Meeting again**

_« Certes... » sa respiration était saccadée, mais il semblait aller de mieux en mieux, comme si le Dranib lui laissait un moment de répit. « ...mais je vous jure qu'il y aura un moyen pour vous de revenir. »_

_-De revenir?_

_Elle cilla, puis hurla._

Galilée disparut devant ses yeux. Il n'avait rien pu faire pour l'aider, ni même pour la rassurer. Elle venait donc d'être envoyée dans le passé sans aucune certitude sur ce qui allait se passer. Lui-même ne pouvait savoir à quelle époque elle avait atterrit, ces anges n'étant pas les mêmes qu'il avait poursuivit avec Martha. Galilée pouvait être n'importe où, surtout qu'ils n'étaient pas sur terre cette fois. N'importe où dans l'univers.

Les anges s'approchèrent lentement de lui, alors qu'il avait cillé. Un ange était immobilisé à quelques centimètres de lui. Il cilla à nouveau. Les anges le touchaient et pourtant, il ne disparut pas. Il cilla à nouveau et les anges avaient disparus. Ils avaient fuit. Ils étaient partis loin de lui, le plus loin possible. La Faucheuse leur avait fait peur. Il eu une exclamation de triomphe.

« On ne rit plus maintenant! »

Il grimaça un moment, se tenant le ventre, puis la tête. La douleur était atroce, mais tolérable pour un être comme lui. N'importe quel Seigneur du Temps aurait pu se battre contre un Dranib. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas le temps ne s'en débarrasser maintenant. Il devait retrouver Galilée et la sortir de là. Il devait la ramener saine et sauve. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle vieillisse dans un autre passé et qu'elle meurt, seule, par sa faute. Il se dirigea de son mieux vers le TARDIS, y entra, refermant les portes plus brusquement qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Il hoqueta, s'appuyant contre une des colonnes de son vaisseau. Il n'avait pas eu mal ainsi depuis si longtemps et étrangement, il se sentait si vivant ainsi. Il avait souvent pensé, comme ça, que peut-être il était rendu inerte, que son regard avait perdu de sa vivacité et qu'il avait lui-même perdu le goût de vivre. Pourtant, en ce moment même, il se sentait si vivant et il voulait vivre. Ce contre quoi le Dranib ne pouvait gagner. Il allait vaincre.

« Si tu pouvais me laisser trente secondes pour réfléchir, ce serait bien.. » soupira-t-il finalement alors que la douleur martelait son crâne. Il se laissa choir contre le siège devant la console, essayant de renvoyer dans un coin de sa tête cette créature si sournoise qui voulait le voir mourir de n'importe quel moyen. Malheureusement, elle faisait face à plus fort qu'elle.

« Où est-ce qu'elle a bien pu atterrir et comment la retrouver? Il y a des centaines de possibilités, certaines plus préférable que d'autre. » Il eu un grognement. « Bon d'accord...planète pouvant être les hôtes...approximativement 16 890 planètes. Superbe. Donc...logiquement...arg, arrête ça! Je ne peux même pas m'entendre penser! »

Il plaqua ses mains contre son visage, gémissant. Ça faisait mal, si mal, mais s'il prenait le temps de se guérir, de faire disparaître ce Dranib, Galilée serait-elle encore vivante? Il ne savait combien de temps durerait la purge et tout pouvait arriver. Il sentait son corps brûler, ses cellules mourir sans mourir, pire qu'une régénération, pire que le sentiment d'une régénération. Ses coeurs battaient dans un rythme fou, anarchique. Il resta prostré ainsi pendant un moment, puis plus rien. Plus de douleurs, seulement les courbatures reliées à la tension éprouvée par ses muscles. Il redressa la tête, le souffle saccadé.

« Merci... » souffla-t-il finalement en se redressa, ses articulations craquant dans son mouvement. Il courut vers l'ordinateur, pianota un moment. « 16 890 planètes...16 890 possibilités...16 890 temps...elle peut être n'importe où, n'importe quand... » Il plaqua une main contre sa tempe droite, légèrement agacé. « Il y a bien un moyen, même minuscule de... » Il s'immobilisa complètement. « Mais oui! Brillant! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt! C'est si évident, si...! » Il se précipita vers les leviers, en abaissa quelques-uns, revint à l'ordinateur. « Ce n'est pas compliqué, elle est entouré de particules, les particules vivent en elle. »

Il eu un léger saut triomphant.

« Tu l'aimes bien. » fit-il en caressant son TARDIS. « Et c'est peut-être ce qui la sauvera finalement. » Des picotements lui répondirent.

« Bon! Trouvons une Enfant Temporelle, perdue dans l'espace et le temps, totalement incrustée de petites particules qui ne se trouvent qu'à un endroit, ici! »

Il se mit à courir autour de la console, abaissant des leviers, appuyant sur des boutons, martelant des commandes, virevoltant et voltigeant tout autour sans répit et relâche, bien que faiblissant parfois sous un coup de douleur venant de la Faucheuse en lui.

« Difficile à trouvé. Plus que 16 500 planètes à vérifier. » fit le Docteur à lui-même, essayant de ne pas se laisser totalement découragé par tout ça. Il devait continuer à chercher, même si ça devait lui prendre une heure entière. Après tout, il n'allait tout de même pas abandonner une de ses compagnes comme ça.

« Continuons, elle doit bien être quelque part. »

Il continua à tourner autour de l'appareil, sans s'arrêter, sans vouloir s'arrêter. Le temps passait et il continuait sans se fatiguer, malgré toute la pression et la tension que lui faisait subir la créature le possédant.

« Elle est plutôt bornée cette Faucheuse. » commenta-t-il innocemment en jetant un autre regard à l'ordinateur. « 15 000. » Il soupira. « Ça va dix fois moins vite que ce que j'espérais. Elle a le temps de mourir, de se faire écraser par un bus, d'écraser une souris, de se faire happer par le bris d'un pont, de tomber à l'eau ou même de se marier. » Il s'arrêta un moment. « Bon j'avoue que le dernier n'est peut-être pas si horrible. » Il y songea un instant, arrêtant tout ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il crut ressentir un étrange pincement à ses coeurs, mais il reprit vite la course. « Nan, n'y pensons pas. Quand même. J'en ai assez eu avec Donna! »

Jamais le Docteur n'avait courut en rond aussi longtemps et aussi rapidement. Il se demandait même comment il faisait pour ne pas s'étourdir. À ce rythme, il allait certainement faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure à son estomac.

« 13 700... »

Il émit un grognement qui n'avait aucun rapport avec la douleur. Il était frustré. Proprement frustré.

« Lent! Trop lent! » Il donna un coup de pied dans la console et serra les dents. Il devrait prendre garde et apprendre de ses erreurs. Certes, ça défoulait...mais ça faisait mal aussi. « Aller, come on! » Il grogna subitement. « 13 000, toujours trop lent! » Il devait trouver un moyen, n'importe quel moyen pour retrouver Galilée, peu importe ce qu'il devait faire. Imploser un univers ou deux pourquoi pas? « Peut-être pas... » Il tapa du marteau un peu trop fort et sursauta. « Désolé... »

Il devait se calmer, réfléchir. Il se cala dans le siège, tapotant sa tempe gauche, totalement largué.

« 12 400. »

Il frappa le siège de sa main dans un mouvement d'impatience.

« Une chance que ce n'est pas tout l'univers. » grommela-t-il. « 12 000 »

Il regardait toujours l'ordinateur intensément alors que son cerveau marchait à toute allure. Il y avait bien un autre moyen plus rapide, il devait en avoir un! Il regardait les chiffres défilés et descendre...trop lentement à son goût. Il soupira, puis un léger bruit attira son attention. Il se releva de nouveau, vérifiant les données.

« Un message? » Il fronça les sourcils. « Mon TARDIS n'est pas une boîte de messagerie! »

Il pressa tout de même sur la commande, curieux. Il sursauta lorsqu'il se vit. Sa précédente incarnation. Il eu une légère grimace.

« Hum...les oreilles...quoique c'aurait pu être pire. » commenta-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

_« Docteur. J'espère que ce message arrivera à bon port et à temps. Je sais qu'il n'est pas accoutumé pour nous d'avoir recours à ce genre de moyen, mais je n'avais pas le choix. J'ai fait la rencontre étonnante d'une jeune femme disant être ma compagne dans un futur que je ne sais s'il est proche ou lointain... »_ Le Docteur ressentit un intense soulagement. Elle était vivante. _« Galilée. Je sais qu'il nous ait arrivé quelque chose avec les anges pour qu'elle arrive jusqu'à moi, mais je veux t'assurer qu'elle va bien. Ce message contient les coordonnées menant à l'emplacement de la jeune femme. Le TARDIS est partit et aucun paradoxe ne pourra être créé, mais fais extrêmement attention, car le terrain est fragile. Tu reconnaîtras l'endroit, il s'agit d'un volcan. Nous y sommes déjà allé. Deux fois maintenant. » _Il revint parfaitement l'image de ce volcan dans sa tête, et lentement, tout ce qui s'était passé lui revint en mémoire. Il se souvint avoir rattrapé la jeune femme et l'avoir sauvé, avec Jack, d'une mort certaine. _« Le temps me manque...je ne peux que te laisser tout ça entre les mains et espérer que tu arrive à temps. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. »_

Il pianota encore et réussit à trouver les coordonnées. Alors que l'ordinateur affichait 10 000, il ne put s'empêcher de rire. Amèrement, mais il riait.

« La Terre! Évidemment. Toujours cette bonne vieille Terre! » Il posa la main sur un levier. « En route. » Il l'actionna et le TARDIS décolla.

---

Dans le volcan, le Docteur les menait toujours plus haut. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il parvinrent à une sorte de salle, ou plutôt d'alvéole, creusée naturellement à même le volcan. Il s'arrêtèrent donc là, tous essoufflés par la montée.

-Nous y sommes?

« Oui...logiquement, je devrais arriver d'ici peu. »

Galilée sentit le soulagement l'envahir. Ça voulait dire donc qu'elle allait bientôt revoir son Docteur, son temps et son monde. Elle ne pouvait espérer mieux comme nouvelle. Elle s'appuya sur un mur, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Elle voyait Rose et Jack faire de même. Seul le Docteur semblait...tout aussi frais que quelques heures auparavant.

-Alors ça va finir ainsi? Et nous?

Ils se tournèrent vers Rose, puis les trois humains posèrent leurs regards sur le Docteur.

« Nous trouverons bien un moyen. »

« « Galilée... » »

Galilée grogna. Elle en avait marre de ces hallucinations auditives.

-Non mais quelle plaie!

« « Non mais vous parlez d'une façon de me saluer! » »

Elle se tourna brusquement. À l'entrée de la salle, il se tenait là, son Docteur, une main appuyé contre l'arche naturelle que formait la pierre. Elle resta un instant immobile, puis se précipita vers lui. Il ouvrit les bras à temps pour y recevoir sa compagne qu'il serra contre lui, soulagé de la retrouver enfin.

-Il était temps!

Il ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de sourire, beaucoup trop heureux pour gâcher ce moment. Ils restèrent ainsi un bon moment jusqu'à ce que l'autre Docteur toussota, un peu mal à l'aise devant ce spectacle de lui-même auquel il ne s'attendait pas. Rose préféra détourner le regard, sentant qu'elle ne serait pas toujours dans les bras ou dans les coeurs de son Docteur. Les deux se séparèrent finalement et le Docteur de Galilée les regarda un moment.

« « Ceci pose problème... » »

Les deux Docteur se regardèrent un moment. La dixième régénération savait ce qu'il avait ressentit à ce moment. Une résignation face à sa mort prochaine. Sentiment qu'il ne trouvait pas agréable. Il eut un sourire plus que désolé, mais l'autre ne lui offrit qu'un sourire, l'air de dire que tout irait pour le mieux. Son regard s'attarda ensuite sur Rose et là ses coeurs se serrèrent. Revoir sa compagne, celle qu'il avait aimée, c'était une telle torture...

« Je n'ai plus mon TARDIS pour le moment... »

« « Je sais, c'était une idée brillante pour éviter le paradoxe! » »

L'autre eu un sourire et les trois humains levèrent les yeux au ciel. Voilà qu'il se faisait des compliments à lui-même. Le Docteur devenait narcissique! Galilée elle ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à lui. Elle l'avait retrouvé! Elle allait pouvoir repartir avec lui et reprendre sa vie. Elle ne serait donc pas morte dans le passé à cause d'un stupide ange qui aimait un peu trop l'énergie temporelle.

« L'île...le volcan...il se réveille... »

-Ils pourraient peut-être...commença Galilée et se tournant vers son Docteur. Celui-ci songea un moment, sachant très bien où voulait en venir sa compagne.

« « L'idée n'est pas mauvaise... » »

Un tremblement les secoua légèrement.

« « D'accord, ce n'est plus le moment de discuter, suivez-moi! » »

Il partit à la course, aussitôt suivit des quatre autres. Jack se fit la réflexion que cet homme était canon, mais il préféra le garder pour lui, conscient qu'il se ferait sans doute rabrouer par tout le monde et que de toute manière, ce n'était pas le moment. Il commençait à en avoir l'habitude avec le Docteur. Il était encore moins permissif que l'Église du temps où elle avait encore de l'influence.

« Tu n'as pas changé la décoration au moins? »

« « Non, j'aimais bien le style rétro. » »

Les autres préférèrent ne pas dire leur façon de penser. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça!

Ils arrivèrent en haut du volcan où attendait patiemment le TARDIS. Le Docteur ouvrit les portes et laissa entrer tout le monde avant d'entrer à son tour. Il se dirigea vers la commande après avoir fermer, puis enclencha le décollage.

« « Je vous ramène à Cardiff, là où vous étiez avant de venir vers cette île! Tu rappelleras ton TARDIS rendu là. » »

La précédente régénération hocha la tête et lorsque le vaisseau atterrit, tout le monde faillit rejoindre le sol de plein fouet.

« « Destination atteinte. » »

Rose et Jack s'empressèrent de sortir du TARDIS, non sans avoir lancé un clin d'oeil à Galilée pour ce dernier, mais le Docteur resta encore un peu, son regard sur celui qui le remplacerait. Il jeta aussi un regard à la jeune compagne humaine.

« Merci docteur... »

« « Mon plaisir. » »

L'autre eu un sourire.

« Je savais que tu viendrais. » Il regardait toujours Galilée, mais parlait au Docteur. « Prends soin d'elle. » Il tourna les talons et quitta finalement le vaisseau. Sur l'ordinateur, les deux regardèrent partir le trio. Le silence s'installa finalement.

-Merci...dit-elle au bout d'un moment.

Le Docteur se tourna vers elle, un sourire aux lèvres. Il y avait vraiment de ces choses qui ne changeaient pas pour lui. Comme le plaisir de revoir un compagnon après une aventure particulièrement éprouvante.

« Je ne vous aurai jamais laissé là. »

Elle lui fit un sourire.

« Au fait...est-ce que votre père vous a réellement fait un clin d'oeil? » demanda-t-il en regardant les portes closes, un petit sourire en coin étirant ses lèvres.

-Oui...et il ne s'est même pas rendu compte que j'étais sa fille...

« Oh...il a des choses dont il faudra parler avec lui. »

-Effectivement...

* * *

_Et voila. Terminé pour ce chapitre!! Ce n'est pas le dernier, car le Doc n'est toujours pas débarrasser du Dranib et il manque aussi l'épilogue qui sera en quelque sorte le prologue du troisième volet. J'espère que vous appréciez toujours autant et que Galilée a une petite place dans vos sourires. Après tout, c'est son aventure et si vous lisez, c'est que vous l'aimez bien quand même. :D_

_Merci de lire. Sincèrement._


	16. Mortal Countdown

_Bonjour. je suis désolééééééééééééééé._

_Mais avec tous mes travaux, ma fin de session, mes examens, je n'ai pas pu trouver ni le temps, ni l'inspiration pour continuer. je ne l'ai retrouvé qu'aujourd'hui et sincèrement, je trouve le résultat un peu mauvias. Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas pu me remettre dans le bain de Doctor Who, mais j,essaie de mon mieux. J'espère me faire pardonner. Le chapitre 17 devrait même suivre sous peu, aujourd'hui ou demain._

_C,est court aussi ._

_Bref, j,espère que vous me pardonnerez et que vous aimerez quand même._

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 16: Compte à rebours mortel

La jeune étoile était assise sur le siège. Ça ne faisait pas longtemps que le Docteur et elle avaient quittés les autres et Galilée espérait que tout irait bien pour eux, surtout pour son père qui deviendrait immortel peu après. Elle devait avouer avoir peur pour lui. Comme les lignes du temps se croisent, elle ne savait pas qu'au même moment, quelque part dans l'univers, dans un autre temps, le Docteur, Jack et Rose venait d'être transféré sur la station de jeu. Leur moment de cauchemar commençait.

Son Docteur tourna autour de la commande du TARDIS pendant un moment.

« C'était plutôt intéressant. »

-Comment ça ?

Il eu un sourire compréhensif, comme s'il compatissait avec elle pour son manque d'intelligence. La jeune humaine grogna. C'était bel et bien son Docteur, pas besoin de chercher plus loin. Personne ne pouvait être plus énervant et agaçant que cet homme.

« Voyons Galilée. Le passé et le futur ne se croisent pas souvent. Me revoir...ça m'a fait un choc, mais en même temps ce genre de moment sont tellement intéressant que je ne peux jamais passer à côté. C'est si rare, si dangereux, si intriguant. Je me souviens exactement de tout ce que j'ai pensé pendant cette rencontre sur le coup, mais j'ai aussi mes propres pensées présentes sur la chose. C'est une sensation particulière que d'avoir le souvenir d'une réflexion et la réflexion. »

Elle l'écoutait débiter son petit discours un peu distraite. Quand il partait dans ses délires, elle préférait ne passer aucun commentaire. Elle se souvint finalement d'un petit quelque chose qui avait attiré son attention alors qu'elle côtoyait le précédent Docteur.

-Dites-moi Docteur, cette Rose, c'est celle que j'ai vu dans le coeur du TARDIS?

Elle savait que si c'était ça elle le blesserait sûrement, car elle avait ressentit tout l'amour inavoué qu'il avait eu pour la jeune blonde.

En voyant une lueur étrange dans les yeux du Docteur, elle comprit qu'elle avait touché une corde sensible. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et baissa la tête. Il l'avait tant aimé. Elle pouvait presque en ressentir encore les filaments à l'intérieur de ce vaisseau.

-Je suis désolé.

Elle se tordait les mains, légèrement nerveuse.

« Non. »

Elle le regarda, surpris.

-Quoi?

« Ne soyez pas désolé. C'est une question légitime. La jeune femme avec qui votre père et moi-même étions était bel et bien Rose Tyler, celle que vous avez vu grâce au TARDIS. »

Elle ne demanda rien d'autre, car elle savait parfaitement ce qui était arrivé à Rose Tyler. Elle avait été abandonné sur une île. Que pouvait-elle dire d'autre de toute manière.

« Ne vous sentez pas mal pour ça. »

Et pourtant, elle se sentait mal. Elle savait très bien qu'elle avait rouvert une vieille blessure qu'il avait pris du temps à fermer, à cicatriser.

« Aller ! Reprenons-nous ! L'univers attend pour nous ! » s'écria-t-il avec enthousiasme, réussissant finalement à la faire sourire avec ses pitreries alors qu'il gambadait presque autour de la console principal de son vaisseau. Au bout d'un moment donné par contre, il s'étala sur le sol dans une plainte sourde.

En l'entendant, Galilée se précipita automatiquement vers lui pour le découvrir à quatre pattes sur le sol, le souffle rauque, les dents serrées, la tête baissée. Elle le voyait vulnérable et ça la prenait au dépourvu. Voir le Galligréen dans un état de faiblesse c'était si rare. Elle se sentait si impuissante. Comment une simple humaine pouvait-elle aider un Seigneur du Temps à se guérir d'une Faucheuse temporelle qui pouvait l'obliger à se suicider ?

-Docteur !

L'homme releva le regard, mais ce qu'elle y vit la fit reculer de terreur. Les yeux marrons de l'homme, habituellement si attirant, était devenu entièrement gris foncé et illuminés par une lueur rouge sanglante. Elle eu un frisson désagréable. Elle avait peur.

« - Tue-nous mortelle - »

Cette voix...si glacial, si dépourvue de vie, alors qu'elle entendait toujours les intonations du Docteur. Le Dranib parlait à travers lui. Brusquement, ses yeux redevinrent normal et le Seigneur du Temps s'affala sur le sol, haletant.

« On. Ne. Me. Contrôle. Pas. Ainsi ! » grogna-t-il essoufflé, se relevant en tremblant. Il leva la tête pour apercevoir la jeune femme, figée devant lui.

Galilée était inquiète. Il lui semblait mourir de l'intérieur comme jamais auparavant depuis qu'il avait la Faucheuse en lui. Ce qui venait de se passer le lui prouvait. Quelque chose clochait. Le Docteur allait mal. Pas besoin d'avoir son intelligence pour le comprendre. Et cette voix...elle résonnait encore dans sa tête, elle en ferait sans doute des cauchemars.

-Docteur ?

« Oui? »

Elle s'approcha de lui, sans réellement savoir comment en parler. Après tout, elle ne voulait pas lui montrer qu'il avait une minime importance pour elle. Quand même, elle ne pouvait pas s'être autant attachée à lui, c'était totalement impossible. Il était trop immature, trop irresponsable, trop délirant pour pouvoir lui plaire.

-Le Dranib?

« Toujours à l'intérieur oui, comme tu as pu le remarquer. » Une grimace vint confirmer ses dires. « Il faut simplement que je trouve le bon endroit et je pourrais par la suite m'en débarrasser. Parce qu'il ne faut pas qu'en sortant de mon corps cette chose aille s'en prendre à quelqu'un d'autre. » Un gémissement franchit ses lèvres malgré tous ses efforts pour cacher sa douleur, il grogna un moment, puis se dirigea vers la console.

-Est-ce...est-ce qu'il peut vous tuer ?

Le Docteur s'arrêta un moment et le coeur de Galilée se serra. Le Gallifréen se tourna vers elle, calmement, réfléchissant.

« Je ne sais pas... » Il se détourna vers la console et posa sa main sur un levier.

-Comment ça vous ne savez pas ?

« Je croyais que la race des Seigneurs du Temps pouvait résister à une Faucheuse sans mal... »

La pause qu'il prit fit monter une légère panique dans les veines de la jeune terrienne.

-Et maintenant ?

Le Docteur se tint les côtes, le regard dans le vague, analysant ce que son corps ressentait et en ferma douloureusement les yeux.

« Je n'en suis plus aussi certain. Je le sens m'envahir lentement, et même à contrôler ce que je dis. Ça m'inquiète. Il ne peut me forcer à me tuer, mais peut-être que s'il reste trop longtemps il réussira à me détruire de l'intérieur... »

Elle déglutit. Rassurant, comme toujours. Elle s'approcha de lui.

-Mais vous pouvez faire quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle gardait espoir.

« Logiquement oui... » Il grimaça. « Il faut simplement espérer que ce ne sera pas trop tard. »

Un frisson désagréable lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale. Elle avait peur pour lui maintenant. Il aurait du s'occuper de lui avant de venir la chercher. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne l'avait pas fait d'ailleurs. Elle avait envie de lui dire carrément sa façon de penser, mais il lui avait sauvé la vie. Ce n'était pas tellement le moment pour lui faire des reproches. Elle était contente de le revoir.

-N'y a-t-il pas un moyen de savoir où vous en êtes rendu, les endroits propices ou tout autre bidule qui pourrait être utile ?

L'homme la regarda pendant un moment. Pour une terrienne, elle réfléchissait au moins. Avec un sourire enthousiaste, il hocha la tête.

« Bonne idée ! Je pensais plutôt utilisé le Dranib, mais en fait ça va être encore moins compliqué d'utiliser le TARDIS. Je suis génial. »

Elle roula des yeux

-C'est ça oui...

« Oh, avouez Galilée que je suis quand même génial. »

-Jamais.

L'autre sourit et haussa les épaules.

« Hum, je sais ce que je vaux au moins. »

Elle eu un doux sourire dès qu'il eut le dos tourné. Le Docteur s'élança sur les commandes et manqua de s'étaler de tout son long alors que le Dranib fit pression dans son âme, une douleur fulgurante l'envahissant. Il émit une plainte sourde et réussit à s'appuyer sur la console. Sa respiration était saccadée. Ignorant sa faiblesse, le Gallifréen utilisa quelques commandes et se plaça devant l'ordinateur.

-Que faites-vous ?

« Je vais brancher mes signes vitaux au TARDIS et essayer de découvrir ce que je pourrais faire, mais pour ça je dois faire des calculs extrêmement complexes. Ensuite, ça devrait pouvoir me donner mon état actuel et l'endroit propice où je pourrai me débarrasser du Dranib. »

-Ça va marcher ?

« Pas le choix. »

Il pianota un moment, apposa ses paumes sur le TARDIS et ne bougea plus. Il resta ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, inquiétant Galilée qui arrêta de respirer. Elle ne s'en rendit compte que lorsqu'elle reprit sa respiration alors que le Docteur reprenait vie. Elle entendit un bruit venant de l'ordinateur, puis remarqua l'air concentré du Docteur qui lisait les résultats.

Il blêmit d'un coup.

-Docteur ?

Il ne dit rien, mais tourna l'écran vers elle. Elle fronça les sourcils. Un décompte, un compte à rebours. C'était ce qu'il voyait. L'écran indiquait 1:45. Et les secondes allaient en descendant. Elle cru comprendre et leva un regard figé vers son compagnon de voyage qui semblait dans le même état qu'elle.

-Il faut se dépêcher...

Il hocha la tête, le regard perdu.

« Oui. »

Elle s'approcha presque en tremblant de lui. Elle ne voulait pas poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre la réponse. Elle s'arrête à une distance raisonnable, hésitant à avancer plus vers lui. Après tout ce n'était pas rien. Si c'était ce qu'elle pensait évidemment.

-C'est ce que je pense Docteur ?

Il hocha la tête, un peu hébété. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il en trembla. Non...son existence ne pouvait pas finir comme ça. Il le refusait...

« Il me reste une heure et quarante-cinq minutes à vivre... »


End file.
